


the half-blood princess

by jswisher345



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Draco Malfoy smut, Draco Malfoy/Reader smut - Freeform, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jswisher345/pseuds/jswisher345
Summary: After a long standing feud between your friends and the enemy. What will cause the change from enemy’s to friends to lovers?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Going into your 6th year was stressful considering your N.E.W.T.s. The pressure was on to pick a future job and be successful and you just wanted to hang out with your friends and enjoy the rest of your time you had left.

As you gather all the snacks together in your basement you hear the doorbell ring seeing molly with everyone on your porch. You open the door to see the woman you’ve known to become your second mother. 

“Y/n dear hello how are you?” 

“I’m great Mrs. Weasley how’ve you been talking care of these trouble makers all summer?” 

“They’ve most definitely been a pain in my behind but oh well. Come here give me a hug!” 

As you go to give her a hug you see all the kids standing behind them and give them a mischievous smile. They all smile back with the same energy not having seen you all Summer. 

After your hug with molly you invite them all in while molly starts chatting with your mother. After you all make it down stairs and everyone picks their places to sleep you all sit down and chatter is filling the room with catching up. 

While you aren’t as close with Ginny as you are Hermione you’ve made an effort to try and become friends with her because she seems like a genuinely sweet girl and thats been proven in the short time you’ve been owling back and fourth between each other. 

After a bit molly comes down to say goodbye to her kids and the others and leaves. Your mom comes down soon after to set the rules for the evening as she and your dad will not be there. 

“Ok guys listen up all of you are relatively good kids. So I don’t think anything will happen but seeing as you all are children rules still need to be set in place.”

“1. No one besides you kids are allowed in. So no parties.”  
“2. If you decide to order pizza I left 40$ on the counter for you guys anything beyond that is on you y/n”  
“3. Don’t leave. Plain and simple.”  
“Got it everyone?”

Everyone looks at each other and nods silently agreeing that those rules were fair. 

“Yes mom we all agree. We also promise not to break anything I already told the twins no pranks. You’re welcome for that btw” 

She looks over at the twins and they had a slight frown but nodded. Smiling back at you she hugs you goodbye and tells you to behave. 

When she leaves the boys immediately go to the gaming set up you have not having access to it normally at home. You play a bit but your dad mostly uses it but since he’s not here you let the boys use it. 

As you and the girls sit back and start talking you take note of how different the boys looks 

“Hey mione, gin, don’t the boys looks different? You can’t tell me they don’t look hotter than before.”

you look at them and see ginnys face painted with disgust 

“Gross y/n 3 of those boys are my brothers”

“Well I obviously didn’t mean them but I see you eyeballing Harry” 

you smirk at her as she blushes 

At the sound of his name Harry looks over his shoulder with a curious look on his face and you just wave him off. He turns back around and starts fumbling with the controller in his hand.

“Mione have you told Ron yet?” 

She looks at you with wide eyes

“Quiet y/n any louder and the states will hear you” 

You smile at her devilishly 

“So I’ll take that as a no”

As you go back to chatting you finally start to get hungry and ask the boys if they want pizza. All too engrossed in the game they mumble some yes’s and continue staring at the screen. 

Rolling your eyes you pick up your phone and dial the pizza place ordering 60$ worth of pizza and breadsticks for everyone. Going back to your seat and chatting until The door bell rings. 

Hermione instantly jumps up to help you get all of the food knowing it would be a lot to handle by yourself. 

When you go to open the door the delivery guy looks up at you with piercing blue eyes and gives you the most delicate smile. 

He kind of reminds you of someone but you can’t quite put your finger on it.

After you pay him and go to set out the food you notice something on your receipt. A number! You actually got a boys number. 

You look over at Hermione in shock and she just stares at you with amusement 

“Y/n you do realize that you’ve changed quite a bit over the summer right?”

You look down At yourself. Your body had definitely changed you had a bigger chest and your hips were more defined. as well as your body weight distributing itself to make you look normal. 

“Uh yeah I guess I have changed huh” 

As you call for the boys and Ginny they all come scrambling up the stairs ready for food. 

After everyone gets their food you all grab drinks and go back downstairs and you turn on some background music. 

Recently you’ve been super in to older rock music. Obviously being half muggle on your dads side had it’s influences. Hermione being a complete muggle knew them as well. The boys looked at you crazy considering they had never heard this stuff before. 

You looked at them and laughed but left it going As you All sat around and ate and talked. After dinner the boys went back to playing games while you and the girls headed upstairs to put away the rest of the food to eat later. 

As you turn to put the pizza away you hear Ginny directly ask you a question.

“Uh hey y/n?” 

You turn to look at her with worried eyes 

“Yeah, gin what’s up is everything ok?” 

She looks at you with an uneasy look while she hops up onto your countertop. 

“Yeah no I’m ok. I was just wondering. Is it really that noticeable when I look at Harry?”

As you look at her you smile in the most friendly way possible. 

“No gin, I was just teasing you. I only noticed because of how much time we’ve been talking recently. I’m pretty good at deducing things when I see them”

As you turn around you hear Hermione snort. You whip your head back around to look at her with a glare. 

“Yeah any situation but her own.” 

You look over at Ginny and you see her with a confused look on her face. You look back at Hermione waiting for her to explain.

“She got the pizza guys number and she was completely baffled as to why. I mean look at her you can’t tell me she doesn’t have an awesome body. And the fact that she’s also gorgeous doesn’t help.”

Over all the commotion you didn’t hear Cedric climbing the stairs.

“I too agree with Hermione y/n is quite breathtaking”

He looks at you and gives his signature smile as he walks by you to get a drink. Once he grabs it he walks back past you and the girls smiles once again and heads back downstairs.

Standing in shock you look to turn to hermione who has the biggest smirk you’ve ever seen her wear, ginnys face matching hers. 

“Yeah well ok he doesn’t count he’s just being nice”

They both let out an exasperated huff.

“Are you kidding me! He totally just flirted with you.” 

You sigh at the both of them 

“Why out of everyone he knows. Everyone at hogwarts! Would he like a girl like me.”

As they both gain a sad look as you stalk off.

“Cmon guys let’s go back down stairs I can’t wait to kick some ass in COD” 

They turn to each other with a “we will bring this up later” look and silently nod and hop off the counters they were previously resting on.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some games and a movie. What could happen right?

after you all arrive back downstairs you kick Ron off of one of the controllers as he whines and complains. You play 1v1 against Harry and absolutely demolish him.

When you play you get a little rough and bump into them or yell. Quite how you get when you watch them play quidditch. 

So after the match with him you apologize and then you go up against Ron. Again you completely demolish him and after all he can do is whine and say that you have the upper hand. 

Rolling your eyes you see George take a seat next to you. He’s always been very kind to you but he’s very competitive. You flash each other a quick smirk and start the match. 

Half way through you yell as he kills you and you elbow him in his side as he continues playing. He elbows you back and laughs. In the end through you win by the slightest margin. He congratulated you on a good game and you take a break letting the boys play again.

As you go sit back with Hermione she gives you a look that you know all too well. The “hmmm interesting” look. You rolled your eyes and shook your head simply saying don’t start. She just shakes her head back and laughs. 

After a while it starts to get later and the boys get bored with games so you all decided to put on a movie. You decide on a Muggle movie that was considered a classic. The breakfast club. 

You walk upstairs to make popcorn and grab some candy while all the others stay downstairs getting blankets and finding a place to sit down and see the tv. 

Half way through the first bag popping you hear shuffling behind you. You turn around to see Cedric looking through the candy you pulled out on the counter. He looks up at you a smiles 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you I just figured you might want some help carrying all this stuff down” 

You breathe out and smile back 

“It’s okay don’t worry about it I’ve been a bit jumpy lately and I can’t figure out why.”

reaching to pull out some bowls from the cabinet. You stretch your arm all the way you and still can’t seem to reach it. Angrily huffing you go to place your knees on the counter and you hear Cedric behind you laugh. 

“Here darling let me get it for you” 

So you go to move out of the way but he’s already up behind you pressing is chest against your back as he easily reaches the bowls you were stretching for. 

He puts the bowls down and backs up a little bit and you go to turn around. Looking up at him you get a chance to study his face. 

His beautiful brown eyes, sharp nose adorned with freckles. Your breath bitches when you get to his lips, plump and pink. He sticks his tongue out to trace over them as you feel his breath fan across your face. You look back up to his eyes and you realize he’s slowly inching closer. 

The second you feel his lips ghost against yours. The microwave behind you beeps signaling it’s done. You jump up and butt heads with him as you let out a small Yelp. 

He stumbles back a few steps and looks at you sheepishly. 

“Are you ok? Did you hurt your head?”

You manage to squeak out that you’re fine 

He looks at you and turns around. Grabs the candy you set out on the counter and tells you that he’s gonna go back downstairs and get settled. You just nod your head still in shock about what almost happened as you place the second bag in the microwave.

When the popcorn is done and in the bowls you bring them down stairs and hand one to the boys sitting on the floor below you. And one to Hermione who’s sitting on the couch next to Ginny. 

You give her a “holy fuck what the fuck just happened look” and glance down at Cedric. 

She shoots back a “oh my god you have to tell me everything” look and you nod your head to tell her that you will later. 

Around 11:30 the movie ends and Ron can not stop talking about how amazing Molly Ringwald is and how pretty she is. 

You nudge him with your foot and joke about how in love he his. He protests saying he’s just admiring her work. You just nod and give him a “mhm sure” Look. 

You go to turn the lights on and everyone is chatting suddenly you get an idea. 

“Everyone attention pleaseeeee”

They all turn to look at you. The second Hermione sees the look you have on your face she groans. 

“Oh no y/n. What do you want to do.”

You grin devilishly back at her. 

“Let’s play truth or drink”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote 3 of these chapters in a day. So don’t sue me.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a simple game of truth or drink?  
> what could possibly happen.

“Let’s play truth or drink” 

You glance around at your friends to see their reactions. 

Ron and Harry look semi excited as they exchange glances. 

The twins are already bouncing with excitement, always willing to spice things up. 

Ginny surprisingly seems excited as well. 

Cedrics reaction looks surprised but soon was willing to play.

It was up to Hermione. You would never force your friends to do anything they didn’t want to. So if one of them didn’t want to you would simply find something else to do. 

Reluctantly she agreed. You all traveled upstairs to go find some alcohol you could get into. 

While climbing onto the counter the boys stared at you in awe while Hermione was standing behind you to make sure you don’t fall. 

Finally you reach up above the cabinets to pull out a blue bottle.

“While we don’t keep fire whiskey in the house. We do have some good ol’ muggle vodka.” 

The twins Holler in victory while Hermione helps you down. 

“Wait y/n won’t your parents notice it’s gone?”  
Cedric asked surprisingly timidly

“No this is my bottle my aunt bought for me. I stash it up there because it’s inconspicuous. My dad rarely touches this stuff.” 

“Who cares if he knows we’ll be at school in 3 days! It’s not like they could ground her!” 

Fred spoke joyously. George laughed and agreed while you went to go grab some shot glasses from the Cabinet where you kept your cups. 

“Ok so we only have 4 shot glasses so we will have to share is that ok?” 

Hermione and Ginny agreed immediately not seeing any problems. While Ron groaned about not having to share one with his brothers because it’s “practically kissing them.” 

You laughed and said that he either shared one with Harry or he doesn’t get any at all. He agreed. The twins only would share with each other. Something about how “they practically have the same DNA anyways”. 

So you and Cedric were left. He shrugged and silently agreed. 

“Ok so it’s settled. Now do we want to take shots themselves or do we want salt and lime.” 

They all looked at you strangely. And you laughed.

“I forget you guys only drink fire whiskey. So basically the salt and the lime make the shot easier to take.” 

They all agree while you rummage through the fruit drawer in you fridge for the limes you bought a few days ago. When you find them you shout in victory while Hermione grabs the salt from your cabinet. 

Ron looks at her questioningly. You look at him and simply state “she stays here a lot during the summer. Since her parents live a muggle life they can transport her easily.” 

They all nod their heads understandingly and you send them back downstairs as you and Hermione stay in the kitchen as you cut the limes and put them into the bowl. 

She hip bumps you and laughs. 

“So what the hell happened with Cedric!” 

You look at her with wide eyes 

“quiet mione you’re shouting!”

She rolls her eyes and ushers for you to continue.

“So I was looking at the microwave and I heard some movement behind me so I whipped around and he was standing there sorting through the candy I had put out on the counter. He apologized for startling me and I said it was ok. And I couldn’t reach the bowls for the popcorn. So he said that he would do it for me. I went to move but he was already behind Me.”

You take a pause for dramatic affect and look at her. Her eyes wide as she’s enthralled in what’s gonna happen next.

“And he pressed his ENTIRE BODY up against mine to reach them over me. After he put the bowls down. I turned around and it felt like time stopped. I was looking over his face and he licked his lips. When I looked back up to his eyes he was leaning in trying to kiss me.”

She squeals interrupting you. You look over at her and roll your eyes.

“But wait it gets worse. So he’s finally so close I can feel his breath on my face. AND THE GODDAMN MICROWAVE BEEPS! scared the absolute shit out of me. So I jumped and we bumped heads and I practically screamed. He scrambled back and asked if I was ok and I said yeah and then he left with the snacks.”

You slammed the knife down on the cutting board out of embarrassment. You look over at her and see she’s barely holding it together. The second you make eye-contact she bursts out laughing. 

“Mione it’s not funny. I’m so embarrassed. I almost got kissed by one of the hottest guys at hogwarts. How am I supposed to act normal!”

She continues laughing and tries to speak between laughing breaks. 

“Y/n.... I’m sorry... but.. t-that’s so fucking funny....” 

You shove her and she almost falls of the counter in the process. She squeals and shoves you back. When she’s done laughing you’ve spent 30 minutes upstairs and Harry comes up to check on you guys. He sees you both shoving each other and laughing super hard and smiles at the sight. 

He had always been fond of of you since you met them in third year. After you came up to congratulate Hermione for socking Draco in the face. You guys hit it off and have been best friends ever since. Shortly after making friends with her she introduced you to the rest of her trio, the group becoming a quad nearly a month after your first introduction. After being close with them the rest of them came naturally. 

After you and Hermione calmed down you noticed Harry standing at the edge of your kitchen. He immediately snapped out of his trance when you make eye contact.

“Woah there Harry you could be a spy. What’s up.” 

He just smiles at you and shakes his head 

“They sent me up here to check on you guys it’s been a while.”

You nod and grab the bowl and salt.

“Sorry we got distracted. We’re coming down now.” 

He nods and starts to head back downstairs while Hermione grabs some water bottles to drink after you guys are done with the alcohol. 

When you get back downstairs everyone has situated themselves in a circle and is eagerly waiting for your arrival. 

You plop next to Hermione in the only open spots in between Harry and Ginny. You explain how the game works.

“Ok children this game is quite simple. Someone asks a question. You don’t want to answer. You drink. Got it?”

Everyone murmurs ok’s and the game starts off. Everyone is very timid in the beginning awaiting for someone to ask a question no one wants to ask. So you ask everyone to take 2 shots. They all agree. You and Hermione not needing salt or limes to down your shots. 

The group looks at you both in shock. And Hermione sheepishly explains sometimes she comes over to your house to let loose. Moving on everyone seems to be a little more comfortable than before. You get up to turn on some music. Not rock like before but some quiet pop music to create some background noise. 

After you sit back down the questions started getting interesting. It gets to be your turn and you make straight eye contact with Hermione. She immediately tenses up at the look you carry in your eyes. 

“Mione, if you had to choose one person here to kiss. Who would you choose.”

You finish off with a smirk. You hear the twins giggle from the side of the group. 

She looks at you with wide eyes and immediately grabs the bottle to pour herself a shot. You hear Ginny laugh and you turn to look at her. She just shakes her head and says gross. You agreed.

“What why does she get to know. That’s not fairrrr.”

You heard Ron whine from across the room. You just shake your head and laugh 

“All in good time Ron all in good time.”

Next is Hermiones turn. Knowing you set yourself up you taunt her.

“Come on Mione give it to me I already know what you want. You can even dare me.”

“Fine I dare you to take a body shot off of Cedric”

Your eyes widen in panic not expecting her to give you something so outlandish. You look over at Cedric and his eyes are as wide as your own. He shrugs and looks at you to see if you’re on the same page. 

Either way you would have to take a shot and never being one to back down from a challenge you have Cedric put the lime between his teeth and take a water bottle to wet your fingers. You slide the water across his collar bones and watch him shiver at the coldness.

You take some salt and sprinkle it along where you dabbed the water. You look up at him and whisper.

“It’ll be easier if I sit on your lap is that ok?”

He gives you a nod of consent. You crawl onto his lap situating your thighs on either side of his hips. And you go for it. You take a long swipe against his collar bone gathering the salt. Throw your head back to take the shot, and then immediately go for the lime sucking on it as your lips touch. In the background you hear the twins and Ginny Hollering as encouragement. You smile and pull the rest of the lime from his teeth. Pulling back you continue you suck on the lime and you make eye contact.

His pupils are blown incredibly wide and you giggle as you crawl off his lap and go to sit back in your spot. 

You look around to see Ron and Harry Staring at you in amazement. And Hermione shaking her head laughing. She should have known you wouldn’t back down. 

You hear George speak up breaking the silence.

“So since no ones going to ask. How in the hell do you know how to do that so well y/n.”

You smile over at him.

“I would say a true magician ever reveals her secrets. Buttttttt me and Hermione cause some chaos at muggle parties every now and then. I can’t count the amount of body shots we’ve take off each other.”

“Bloody hell. Now that is something I’d pay to see.”

You hear Ron pipe up from his place glancing between you and Hermione. You just laugh him off and continue on with the game.

A few rounds later you hear Fred call your name from across the group. He looks over at George and whispers something in his ear. The second that the smirk graces his face you know you’re in trouble. 

“So y/n. You can’t be mad at us. But at the final feast before the end of the year. We may have overheard your conversation with Ginny and Hermione.”

Your face paled and you looked over to them in fright as they had the same looks painted on their features.

“So we may or may not have heard you’re into bondage and knifes? Do you claim or deny this.”

It felt like the world stopped spinning. You looked at Hermione for help and she looked back at you the same way. 

You decide to own up because you had the perfect plan for revenge. 

“besides the fact that you eavesdropped on an incredibly private conversation. Yes I do.” 

They both laughed and you looked over at Ron and Harry and they were laughing too made you get the feeling that they already knew as well. 

You shook it off and continued playing. As revenge you took a conversation you had with Angelina about both of the boys. 

“So this can go for either of you boys over there. Apparently it runs in the family. Wonder if Ron likes it too.”

They both immediately stop talking to each-other and sit up straight. They glance at each other nervously. 

“So I’m going to direct this at Fred but George just know you don’t have a clean slate either. Sooo since George is dating Angelina I figured I would befriend her. Who knew that it would come to an advantage later.”

Hermione gives you a weary look while Ginny encourages you to continue.

“She told me that both of you are quite submissive in bed. Confirm or deny?” 

They look at each other and visibly gulp. There was no way of denying this. Whether they took a shot or not. You see them do their twin telepathy thing and then Fred reaches for the bottle. Not even bothering with the glass he takes a straight swig from the bottle and sets it back down. 

You look around the group to see the shock and you see rons face shriveled in disgust. And laugh. 

Eventually the game dies down and everyone picks where they are going to settle down. You put on another movie after making sure everyone drank some water and wasn’t going to puke all over your carpet. 

You made amends with Fred and George making sure they weren’t mad at you. And you go to settle down on the couch. Instead of sitting on the floor you find Cedric on your section of the couch. You look at him in confusion and he simply states that the floor was hurting his back too much. You simply nod your head and take your place next to him. 

By this time it was around 2:30 and everyone was decently tired so you all changed into pajamas and everyone was content. Due to the small space on the couch you and Cedric had to lay in a very couply position. 

Cedric was laid up against the arm of the couch with his arm draped across the back where you were supposed to sit. He motioned for you to come sit next to him and so you did. Squishing into the love seat couch you shared a blanket while you cozied up next to him blushing the entire time. 

Last thing you heard was the intro to the goonies playing before you felt and arm wrap around you lulling you to sleep with smell of butterscotch and vanilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this so I hope you guys enjoy.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a day on the board walk is always fun. But not in the ways you would think.

Waking up to a flash was not the way you pictured your morning going. You woke up to Hermione taking a picture of you and Cedric sleeping. He was laying down with one foot thrown over the opposite side of the couch and the other hanging down on the floor. You nestled between his legs and his arms draped around your waist. In confusion you start to sit up but his arms strengthen the hold on your waist and drag you back down. 

Over you standing is Hermione with her phone. Smiling down at you guys with a cheeky grin on her face. Cedric grumbles something in his sleep but is soon snoring again. Carefully you pry his arms away from you and replacing yourself with the pillow Hermione slept on. As he squeezes it you and Hermione carefully creep around the boys laying across the floor. 

Snickering as you see Ron spooning Harry and having Hermione take a picture of them as well. Once you climb up the stairs you both slowly make your way to the kitchen to grab some Advil for your headaches before heading to your room to get ready for the day. 

You throw on a high waisted pair of shorts and a crop top that has one of your favorite muggle bands. The Rolling Stones. Putting your hair up in a bun and sitting down to do some light makeup. You see Hermione staring at you while you apply some eyeliner. 

“You known Mione you have the face of a model. I could teach you a thing or two about makeup if you wanted to learn.” 

She looks at you like she doesn’t believe you. 

“I do not quit playing y/n/n.” 

“Yes you do love. I see the way Ron looks at you. ESPECIALLY when you were at the ball. He was so mad at viktor the entire time.”

She lets out an exasperated sigh 

“Oh shut up he does not look at me.”

Finally you both settle down and you throw on some simple eyeliner as well as some mascara and highlighter. She was fidgeting the whole time and you had to redo her eyeliner twice but finally you finished. Nothing too dramatic for you but for her it was a big step.

You hand her a mirror and she gasps incredibly loud. Of course over the summer you had used her as a doll to test some new makeup looks out but she never had worn any just day to day.

“Oh my gosh I look amazing! How did you do that!”

“I will teach you later. Let’s go make some food for the group.”

She agrees and you two set off to get the ingredients for pancakes. Using some household spells your mom taught you you quickly made a ginormous batch of pancakes while Hermione cooked some eggs bacon and some hash browns the normal way. 

Shortly after the bacon started cooking Ron and Harry ascended the stairs to see what was cooking. You sent them back to wake up the others as you were nearly done. You set out a stack of plates and you hear the pack come up the stairs and cheer when they see that you both made food for all of them.

Ron being at the end of the line besides his protests finally meets you and Hermione face to face. He gives you a thank you before Turning to Hermione. They make eye contact and he freezes. 

“You look really pretty Mione..”

You see the blush arise on her cheeks 

“Thank you Ron. Now go eat your food before it gets cold.”

He finishes filling his plate and you glance over at Hermione with an “I told you so.” Look and she rolls her eyes and heads to the coffee maker to make some coffee for the two of you. When the coffee is done you grab mugs for the both of you and you slowly sip it while watching your friends scarf down the food you made for them. You loved every single one of them. There was no way you would have made it through school with out them. 

Half way through your fourth year you started having trouble in school. You weren’t your bright bubbly self, you were struggling to have motivation to do your work, and you started to pull away from your friends. Over Christmas your parents took you to see a muggle doctor. They told you that you had depression as well as anxiety. You were so afraid to tell your friends because you didn’t want them to think of you differently. 

You kept it a secret for a few weeks until Hermione found your bottle mixed up in your robes. You had to explain to her what was going on and she scolded you for not telling her sooner and that it was nothing to be ashamed of. Shortly after you told the rest of your friends and they showed you nothing but care and compassion. 

Somehow which you still to this day haven’t figured out. Malfoy caught wind of your situation. Ever since, any time he sees you he feels the need to bring it up and make fun of you for Not being able to “control your own emotions or stop being sad with out medication.” Every single time he made you feel bad your friends were right there to pick you back up and help you feel better again. 

There was a few times you even had to stop the boys from going and saying something to him simply saying that if he felt the need to bully others for what they can’t control means he’s so miserable in his own day to day life. And that seem to calm them down. 

While you couldn’t deny that malfoy was attractive you would never be able to date just because of how disgusting he is to you and your friends. 

A realization hits and you gasp loudly making everyone turn to you. 

“Oh sorry guys I spilled some coffee on my feet I’m ok”

They take your excuse and go back to eating. Hermione looks over at you in confusion. And you wave her off. The pizza guy reminded you of Malfoy. Those piercing blue eyes. Small thin pink lips and a slender face. And you thought he was attractive. Maybe you did have problems..

Brushing the thought off you chew on some pancakes while joking around with your friends enjoying the time relaxing before you had to go school. Soon after you sent the boys to get ready while Ginny got ready in your room. You had started cleaning the mess you made in the kitchen. 

Soon after you started washing dishes Cedric comes climbing the stairs in a teeshirt and jeans. You had never seen him look so muggle besides the time you all went to the quidditch World Cup together. He comes up and sees you scrubbing dishes asking if you need any help. You declined at first but after insisting you told him he could grab a towel and dry the dishes off. 

So you stand for a bit scrubbing dishes absentmindedly humming to yourself a song named Africa. It was by a muggle band you had grown quite fond of. Shortly after you started humming he brought you out of your trance by telling you that you had a lovely voice. 

You blush and combat saying you sing for fun and not seriously. And he just shakes his head and continues to dry the dishes. Everything is calm considering the events that happen yesterday. 

After you were done with dishes Cedric helped you put them away. You felt the sudden urge to apologize about what happened yesterday night and the body shot. 

You turn to him to find him already staring at you. 

“I’m sorry about yesterday, Mione just knows I think you’re attractive and wanted payback for the kiss question.”

Not realizing what you said he just smiles and shakes his head. He slowly starts to walk towards you and you back into the counter. with no where to go you simply look up. Feeling his breath ghost across your face.

“So what I’m hearing is you think I’m attractive.” 

He smirks at you with a knowing look.

“Well duh you know you are too.”

“So you wouldn’t mind if I did this.”

He dips his head down to meet your lips. You kiss for a second before fully letting yourself relax into it. You wrap your arms around his neck and his hands come to your waist. 

After a minute or so of kissing he slowly and tentatively traces his tongue against your bottom lip. You let out the smallest whine in response and he smiles and takes that as his entry. 

So here you are standing in your kitchen out in the open making out with Cedric diggory. You pull back to get some air and he places his forehead on top of yours and you both take a break. He smiles and whispers to you. 

“By the way the body shot was hot. So no need to apologize.” 

You blush more than you already were and kiss him again. This time with more fire behind it. Next thing you know your hands are threading through his hair and his grip tightens on your waist. Just as he goes to lift you on the counter you hear someone clear their throat. 

Standing on the brink of the kitchen is George. You two break apart and look at him with fear. He just smiles at you both and says.

“I came back up to grab something to drink since I was quite thirsty but I don’t seem to be the only one who is.” 

And with that he left to go back downstairs to chat with the rest of them. After your fourth year you had made it a tradition to gather at your house a few days before school started and have them spend the night. While this is only number 2 it went loads better than the first one that occurred. 

Ron, Cedric, and the twins don’t get to see muggle life like you and hermione do. Ginny you weren’t to worried about as she watches tiktoks with you when ever you can manage to get reception up in the dorms at hogwarts. She understands most modern day things. You had a surprise in store and hopefully it would go well. 

You lived not that far from a board walk that had games and the most beautiful Ferris wheel you had ever seen. You and Hermione found it one night during last summer. Your parents should be home soon. They rented a van to transport you all seeing that it was a muggle place and there was no floo near your destination. 

The day before molly had given each kid 20 galleons but seeing as they wouldn’t work in muggle culture she gave them to your mom the night before. So in return your mom gave them each 20$ in normal money for you to spend on the boardwalk. Hermione having her own money from her parents you were all set to have a great day. 

The only question was how do you convince them to go. 

As you all gathered in the basement again you made sure everyone was paying attention to you before you started speaking. You had asked Ginny about it in a recent owl. Your poor owl had been traveling carrying letters every other week from your house to The weasley residence. 

One for Ginny, one for the twins, and one for Ron and Harry. While Fred and George were not happy originally having to share a letter they soon agreed because it was better than not getting one at all. Over the summer they had sent some products for you to try out. Writing little notes to go along with each one. 

You loved them to death seeing as they shared the same mischievousness that Hermione lacked from time to time. So of course you were willing to try out some products if it meant them making some extra galleons from a few first years. 

Ginny had agreed that it could go either very well or very poorly. 

So after everyone had given you their undivided attention you started to speak. 

“So me and Hermione have been thinking about this. And we wanted to see if you guys would be up to go to a muggle place today? Feel free to say no. But this place has games and a nice big Ferris wheel. As well as boardwalk snacks which are to die for might I add.”

You saw Ron perk up at the mention of snacks and laughed a little. Ginny And the twins immediately being on board with the decision much like last night. After a bit of thinking it over Ron and Harry agreed. All that’s left was cedcric. 

“Whacha say ced?” 

You look at him with hopeful eyes and how could he say no to those. 

“Yeah I’ll come but Fair warning I might be tense the entire time.”

You smile in victory and start to explain all the rules to them, knowing that they don’t have interaction with muggle population like you and Hermione do you guys would be in charge. 

You weren’t to worried about Ginny or Harry seeing as they understands muggles pretty well. You were more worried about Ron and The twins out of all. 

“So guys you have to listen to me when I say this. You can not walk off by yourself. You will get lost and we have no way to contact you considering you do not have cell phones.” 

You look around as they all silently agree and Fred motions for you to continue. 

“Your mother gave my mother galleons for each of you yesterday. Seeing as those do not work in muggle life my mother has exchanged them for normal currency. Me and Hermione will be keeping track of everyone’s money besides Harry’s considering he lived in a muggle house for years before hand.” 

You all turn to look at Harry as he nods understanding what you’re implying. 

You go over a few more basic safety things. Also telling them Hermione will bring her bottomless bag to store all of your wands in case of an emergency. After that Cedric seems to be more at ease knowing that his wand will be with him if needed. 

after a bit your parents come home and call you up asking if you were still going to the boardwalk. Answering yes and then promising that you would be safe they hand you the keys to the van and you bring all of your friends up stairs. 

After your parents explaining that you will all have to wear sunscreen they give you a bottle you throw into Hermiones bag along with some water bottles you grab out of the case for later when you get thirsty. 

Your parents give you 60$ to split between everyone for food on the board walk. After hugging them goodbye and promising hourly updates you all loaded into the van. Making sure everyone had seatbelts on and was properly seated you connected your phone to the Bluetooth and turned on your music. Slowly pulling out of the drive way you had Hermione in the passenger seat giving you directions on how to get there so you wouldn’t have to get off your phone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Half way through the drive one of you and Hermione’s songs come on. She looks over at you and squeals and reaches for the volume knob. The boys look at you two in confusion while Ginny already knows what’s going to happen due to you both singing this constantly in the dorms. She looks over at the boys as you both are singing the opening line.

“Just wait boys it gets better.”

She laughs and turns to face you both again dancing and moving around in the front seat. Her more so than you due to you keeping a hand on the steering wheel. 

“D to the E to the Licious.  
To the D to E to the Licious.  
To the D to the E to the Licious.  
To the D to the E to the to the hit it fergie.”

She looks at you and holds her hand out as a microphone waiting for you to sing your part and you waste no time going for it. 

“All the time I turn around, brothers gather round, lookin at me up and down, lookin at my uhhh.  
I just wanna say now, I ain’t tryna round up drama lil mama ion wanna take your man.  
And I know I’m comin of just a little bit conceded. And I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it but I’m tryna tell.  
They can’t treat me like clientele.”

“Because we’re so delicious.” 

She joins back in as you both finish off the song. The next one starts playing and you both go back to normal letting it play in the background. You hear Ginny laugh so Hermione looks over her shoulder to see all the boys stunned. 

She laughs out of partial embarrassment but mostly because they all looked shocked that you both could do that. 

“Guys that was light work if you think that’s crazy you should hear them listen to look at me now, or what ever that Chris brown song is.” 

You hear Ginny pipe up from her spot behind you. And you laugh and make eye contact through the mirror above you. She just gives you a smile and looks back out the window. 

You nudge Hermione and look up at the mirror to catch Ron staring at the back of her head from his position behind Ginny. She just smiles and shakes her head at you and starts to dig in her bag for sunglasses. 

About 15 minutes later you pull into the board walk parking lot already hearing Rons amazement from the back seat. You park the van which was a lot harder to do than it was when it was your moms car. 

You take off your seat belt and turn around. 

“Ok everyone when we get out I want you guys to put on some sunscreen. You pale kids will burn to crisps out here with out any. I told Hermione to bring sunglasses for all of you. You will need them it’s supposed to be around 80 degrees today.” 

You grab your aviators out of the compartment above your head. Along with your little bag you brought along which Hermione also enchanted. 

By this time it’s around noon and the boardwalk is starting to get busy. After applying some sunscreen to yourself and making sure everyone got some on their arms and faces you all head off as a group. The weasleys sticking out the most due to their pale skin and fiery red hair. 

“I feel like everyone is staring at us.” 

You hear George pipe up from the back of the group looking around in amazement. 

“well you guys do stick out due to your appearance. As well as the way you act around muggles.” 

You here Hermione say from the front. She’s up there with Ron, Harry, and Ginny. While you’re in the back with Cedric and the twins. 

You get to some booth games and you see a bear you want so you tell the group you want to stop. You play twice and loose both times. You turn around to give up but you hear Cedric pipe up that he wants to try. You give him an “are you sure” face and he just nods and steps forward.

You give the guy the money and he picks up a dart aiming for a blue ballon. He throws it and it hits the balloon head on but not with much force so it bounce off. He shakes his head and tries again with a little more force.

You see Ron jump at the pop of the ballon causing the group to laugh. He pops two more balloons with out a problem and gets to choose his prize. You figured he was playing to show off or to get a prize himself. But when you look again and he’s handing the bear you wanted to you.

You take it and thank him for winning the bear for you. Shortly after the boys walk along playing a few games here and there. It’s around 1:30 when everyone decides that they’re hungry. You and Hermione suggest the place on the end of the strip near the beach. 

It had the best burgers you’ve ever ate in your entire life. They all agree and you collectively walk in and say you need a table for 8. 

They push two tables together for all of you to sit down. You happen to sit in between Hermione and Cedric. She eyes the bear you shove in your bag and flicks her eyes between you two. You lean over and quietly tell her that you have to hell her big news. 

Hermione excuses herself to go to the restroom and you shoot ginny a look to tell her ASAP meeting. She nods and you both silently stand up and follow along with her. You hear Harry question it and Fred respond with “it’s a girl thing don’t question it.” 

Laughing as you walk to the bathroom you find Hermione leaning against the counter. 

“Took you long enough! Now what did you need to tell us.”

You look between them and then go to check the bathroom stalls. After you make sure the bathroom is empty you turn back to them. 

“So Cedric and I kind of made out in my kitchen and George caught us this morning.”

You rush out but both of them already know every word you said and look at you with wide eyes. At the same time they both bombard you with questions about it. 

“What was it like?!”  
“Did he just go for it”  
“Too much tongue or not enough?”  
“Did you pull his hair”

You finally manage to get them to calm down.

“It was great. He took the lead and he put his hands on my waist. He told me that my body shot I did off of him was hot. And then kissed me again. He bit my lip and it made me whine. And he just smiled and tightened his grip I’m sure I had nail prints on my hips for an hour.” 

They both are watching as you explain flustered and overwhelmed by everything. 

“And then he goes to pick me up and place me on the counter and GEORGE CLEARS HIS THROAT FROM THE EDGE OF THE KITCHEN! He made a comment about him not being the only thirsty one and grabbed a water and went back down stairs.” 

At this point the girls are laughing so loud you had to hit them to be quiet. After they quieted down you all washed your hands and they continued to ask you questions. 

Finally you all make your way back to the table and Ginny is standing over Hermiones shoulder as she pulls out her phone to show Ginny the picture she took of you and Cedric sleeping. You hear her awe and you shoo her away to go sit down. 

The boys are immediately intrigued at the sound of Ginny and want to see what she was looking at. You snatch Hermiones phone and throw it in your bag. 

Soon the waitress comes up to ask you for drinks. You all order water but when she gets to Cedric she puts this sultry smile on and gives him a once over. Hermione senses you being tense and places her hand on your arm that is sitting under the table. 

This immediately calms you and forces you to let out a breath you didn’t know you had been holding. She gives you a look that says “you’ll be ok calm down” and you nod and try to relax. 

After she brought your waters and took your order you relaxed because you wouldn’t have to see her face till she brought you all food. You all chatted about the games they played and how you all were enjoying yourselves. After she brought you your food you all dove in.

“Hey y/n you weren’t lying when you said they had some damn good cheese burgers here.” 

You hear Harry speak and Ron nods frantically taking another Big bite. You smile as you eat another French fry. The good thing about eating here was each meal was only 10$ so you and Hermione payed for yourselves while you used the 60$ your parents gave you for the others. 

When the waitress brought your check you saw her slip a note to Cedric and you glance over at Hermione to see if she caught it. She shook her head at you as to say “don’t say anything we’ll handle it later” and I nodded back. 

Soon we all got up and on the way out Cedric leaned in and asked if she knew he didn’t have a phone. You laughed and he looked at you before grinning and continuing walking. 

About an hour later you guys decide you wanted to go on the Ferris wheel. They’re were only room for 4 on each cart. While Ron and Harry did not want to go on. So Ginny and Hermione immediately ushered the twins into a cart before shooting you a look telling you to go on with Cedric. 

You make sure Ron and Harry are ok with waiting while you and Cedric climb on. At first you both were on opposite sides holding a small conversation before he motioned for you to come sit next to him. 

Slowly so you don’t rock the cart you stand and inch over there. Finally you make it to his seat and squish in next to him. You had always been a bigger than normal girl you’ve always had wide hips and big thighs. But it wasn’t until this summer that your body had finally figured itself out and you looked normal. 

His hand lands on yours on top of your thigh and you jump a little. He smiles at you and just stares. You start to get a little nervous but thankfully you had popped a piece of gum in your mouth before coming on the Ferris wheel just in case. He slowly leans in and kisses you. 

It feels just like the first kiss in your kitchen this morning. Small and hesitant. you’re still slowly ascending as the kiss gets deeper. 

Little did you know Hermione had given the guy controlling the Ferris wheel an extra 10$ to stop you guys at the top. 

Slowly but surely the kiss gets more fiery and passionate and his hand moves towards your waist and pulls on it. Indicating that he wants you to roll over onto his lap. While he’s hesitant at first you go along with it realizing you’re stopped at the top. You pull away and stare into his eyes while you’re above him on his lap.

You lean back down and capture his lips again this time threading your hands through his hair. His fingertips pressing into your waist as he bites your lip once more causing a small whimper to be let loose. At the same time as your whimper your body automatically grinds down a tiny bit causing a groan from him. 

Slowly you grind again to test the waters causing him to release a whine himself. Surely enough you continue this at a slow almost teasing pace while he makes his was down your neck placing light kisses. 

He gets to a spot behind your ear that makes you let out a slight moan and he gives it a testing suck. Making you moan louder. He looks up at you with a smile and goes back to kissing you. 

When you feel the Ferris wheel jolt it gives you a reality check that you were in fact in public. And you had to see your friends in less than 2 minutes. 

You slide off his lap. Seeing that he is in fact hard. And you couldn’t help yourself but to lean over and kiss his neck in the same way he had done to you. He pushes you off and smiles as he tries to rearrange his pants to make it inconspicuous. 

You are fixing your hair when you get to the bottom and the guy opens the door. Cedric steps out first and then offers you his hand to help you step out. You take it and when you finally touch the ground you don’t let go of it. Instead holding it till you see your friends and he drops it the second he sees them. 

Thinking it was strange you brushed it off and smiled at Hermione she looks at you and glances over at him. His messy hair and his lips which look bitten she smiles back at you deviously. 

After a bit more walking around every one was spent and decided they wanted to go back to your house to relax. On the way home Ron and Harry fell asleep as well as George in the back seat. Once you pulled into your drive way you had to wrangle everyone into the house and back downstairs. 

You made everyone promise to take a shower after they woke up from the nap because sunscreen isn’t good to stay on your skin for longer than needed. 

Considering you Weren’t tired you stayed upstairs to watch tv with Hermione. After you were sure everyone was asleep you told Hermione what had happened. 

She was amazed by your story and how you were so bold. You made sure to thank her for paying the guy to stop because if not what happened would not have occurred. 

“But uh yeah I’m pretty sure I have a kink about getting caught because the thought of someone seeing us doing something so provocative made me tingle everywhere.”

Little did you know Cedric had come upstairs to get a water bottle and was listening to what you guys were saying. He slowly Descended the stairs to make a much noisier entrance to make it seem like he hasn’t been listening. 

When you hear footsteps on the stairs you immediately switch the subject to something about makeup and when he walks by to the kitchen you nod to acknowledge his presence.

He was just going to get a drink but hearing you talk about that made him horny all over again. So he asked Hermione if he could snatch you away and talk to you in private. She says sure and you gesture for him to follow you into your room. 

What could go wrong right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey I have no idea if someone is actually reading these but if you are would you comment and let me know how you’re enjoying it?


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex with Cedric? Yes please.

When you walk into your room you close your door and turn around to see Cedric sitting on your bed. 

“What’s up ced Is everything ok?”

He nods and motions for you to come towards him. He stand and towers over you. You look up and already know that you’re going to kiss but you’re confused on why all of a sudden he’s so interested in you. 

All of your thoughts fly out the window the second his lips meet yours. It didn’t start off slow like the others it was passionate right off the bat. He spins you around and pushes you on the bed. You fly back with a tiny yelp and he Positions you on the bed so your head is on the pillows and he’s hovering over you. 

He kissed you again while he slides his tongue against the seam of your lips. You open them and he immediately dives in tasting you like his life depends on it. He slowly lowers himself and opens your legs so he can rest in between them. 

Once his groin touches your core you shiver an let out a moan. He pulls back and shakes his head. He places a finger over your mouth and tells you to be quiet so the others don’t hear. You nod your head furiously and promise to be quiet. 

In retrospect you probably shouldn’t have gone through with it but it had been a few months since the incident and you wanted your comeback to be with someone you trust

he slowly starts to lift the hem of your shirt looking to see if it was ok and you sit up to pull it off. He rolls over so he’s laying down and you’re on top of him. 

The feeling of him under you sent a trail of fire into your abdomen encouraging you to continue. You roll your hips down and it pulls a grunt out of him. His hands fly to your hips and push you down encouraging you to continue your movements. 

You slowly find a rhythm and your hands creep around behind you to take off your bra. The second it’s off Cedric sits up and takes one nipple into his mouth. Your hand flies up to your mouth to cover it to stop any noises from escaping. 

Your hands fumble with the button of his jeans but eventually get them undone. He grabs you by the throat and flips you around so you’re under him. He stand up off the bed to shimmy his jeans off while you stay laying down and take yours off.

You thank Merlin that you wore a matching set today. Nothing too fancy but definitely not your old underwear you debated on wearing. 

He stands there over you tracing over every inch of your body. He finally climbs on top of you and whispers to you.

“You can’t be loud princess. I’m not casting a silencing spell. If you make even a peep they’ll know what we’re doing in here. Do you want that to happen love?”

You shake your head no and he slowly traces his hand over your body. He gets right above where you need him and continues his path down to your ankles. 

Tracing back up your leg He finally reaches your panties and picks the hem of them up off your skin. He looks to you for permission and you just raise your hips as consent. 

He peels them off of you and slowly opens your thighs to see how glistening you are. He runs a finger across your slit up to where you need him most. The second he presses down on your clit you throw your hand over your mouth. 

He’s awfully silent all through this. You’ve always been one for dirty talk but as long as he treats you right you have no problems with it. 

He gradually speeds up his movements until you’re practically writhing under him. Right when your thighs start to shake he takes his hand away causing you to let out a whimper. 

The upsetting feeling leaving you when you see him shed his boxers. He was average length and not as thick as you prefer but its not what it looks like it’s how you use it right? 

He looks up at you one more time and you nod. He slowly sinks into you giving you time to adjust. Soon he’s shifting his hips back and slowly sinks back in. Over and over and such a slow pace. You look up at him and wrap your legs around him urging him to go faster. He picks up his pace but it’s not fast enough. You pull him down and whisper “harder. please.” Into his ear and that seems to do the trick. 

All of a sudden he pulls almost all the way out and slams back into you hitting your bundle of nerves head on. You throw your head back letting little moans here and there slip out. As you feel him get close you reach your hand down and start touching your clit, after a few circles you scream into your palm. The ecstasy taking over. A few more thrusts and he pulls out and cums all over your stomach. 

Falling onto the bed next to you. You look over with a tired smile and he gives you one back. You know you need to use the restroom but your legs are wobbly and you don’t want to face Hermione after you know she heard you. 

You roll onto your side and grab a tissue off the nightstand and Wiping yourself off, you clip back on your bra and put a clean pair of underwear on tossing the old ones into the laundry basket behind your door. Sliding back on your shorts and shirt you open the door.

You slowly creep out and down the hall way hoping you can make it to the bathroom with out confrontation. You get to the bathroom door and throw it open and rush to close it. You go to the bathroom and clean up so you don’t smell like sex. Fixing your hair you go to open the bathroom door and Hermione is leaning on the wall across from the door. 

“What the fuck dude! Next time bang where I can’t hear!”

You lean against the door frame not having the energy to stand on your own.

“Sorry dude that wasn’t the original plan! I really through he wanted to talk!”

You walk back to your room slowly to see Cedric getting dressed. He says he’s going to go shower and then gather his things before molly gets here. 

You were sad because you wanted some post sex cuddles but you could deal with out. You hear Hermione and him exchange a few words before she comes into your room. 

“Dude it doesn’t even smell like sex in here. What the hell.”

You look at her and shake your head.

“It was super vanilla and you know me. I’m anything but. But we can work on that next time.”

She looks at you with shock.

“Next time??”

You nod your head. 

“Well yeah I would assume there’s a next time I don’t think he’s a hit it and quit it type of dude. Cho had to be with him for a reason.”/p>

She agrees and helps you change your bed sheets before your parents get home from work. 

After a bit everyone is awake and showers. You have to help George figure out how your shower works after trying and almost breaking it. 

Soon everyone is showered up and ready to go when molly rings the doorbell at exactly 7pm. You give everyone hugs goodbye and Cedric seems awfully distant and stiff in his hug. You ignore it and before they walk out you give them all one more goodbye and telling them you’ll see them at kings cross in a few days. 

You had sex with one of the most attractive boys at hogwarts. And you couldn’t wait to do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is my first time writing smut. I might be absolutely shit at it, but I do read quite a put of it so I’m hoping it comes in handy.


	6. chapter 6

After everyone left you crashed on your newly placed sheets and slept until it was time to pack the next day. Pulling out your trunk and finding the list you made a few days ago. 

immediately going for the little bear your grandmother gave you for Christmas a few years ago. While you felt you were too old for stuffed animals you kept this bear with you every year after she passed away. 

A sort of promise you would graduate with good marks and find a good job. Although you don’t sleep with it. It sits on your nightstand with your medicine. 

After placing your bear in, you start packing clothes. You always seem to buy more clothes at hogsmeade during the year which makes it more difficult to lug your trunk back home when school ends. 

Thinking about all the review you did with Hermione over the summer you dove into a trance packing your clothes. After folding everything neatly and packing it as best as you can you went to go back the bathroom essentials. 

When you walked of your room, you were greeted by your mother. 

“Good morning love. After you’re done packing we will apperate to hogsmeade to get your school books and what ever else you need.” 

You nodded your head and went to go find your shoes. Recently Dumbledore had been more lax on the dress code so you had started wearing your converse to school instead of your Mary Janes. 

After making sure you had pajamas and a set of clothes for the next day you set off to get ready. You loved going to hogsmeade, the bustling crowd, going to Honeydukes for chocolate frogs, and you were absolutely craving a butter beer. 

Putting on some high waisted shorts along with a new crop top you had just bought. It was simple black with the muggle band AC/DC written across it in white. You slid on your black and white converse and set off to do your makeup. 

Just some eyeliner, mascara, and some lipgloss. Simple enough. You had given Hermione some of your spare makeup for her to start with. As well as some old brushes and a spare pallet. So you hoped if you saw her she would be wearing some. 

Going to snag a bowl of cereal you sit down to eat. You pull out your phone, Looking at the photos you took on the boardwalk yesterday makes you smile as you eat. Quickly scarfing down your food you brush your teeth As well as your hair and you’re ready to go. 

You always hated apperating. It made your stomach churn and always messed up your hair.

Seeing your mom waiting for you in the living room, you loop your arm through hers and you feel your body tingle. Next thing you know you’re standing At the entrance to hogsmeade trying not to throw up your breakfast. 

Your mother gave you a second to calm down and then sent you on your way to flourish and blotts to get your textbooks for the year. While she stood outside the entrance you went to grab all of the text books you would need for the year. You always “lost” a book or two every year secretly donating them to madam Pince after the school year was over. What ever you didn’t “loose” you sold back to the store or to younger kids. 

Going to pick up your last text book you turn around and bump into someone causing you to drop all your books. They all fall to the ground making a loud commotion causing everyone to turn to you. 

Suddenly realizing the person had fallen to the floor. You immediately spit out an apology and put your hand out for the person to take. You meet eyes with none other than Draco malfoy himself. 

Scoffing at your hand he gets off the ground himself dusting his pants off. 

“Watch it you depressed little half blood.”

He spits out with venom laced in his voice. 

“I’m sorry that you walked into my books darling, hope you’re ok!” 

You responded in a sickeningly sweet voice. 

He growled and was ready to say something else but the head of a cane on his shoulder stoped him from speaking. 

“That’s enough Draco.”

You break eye contact with Draco and switch to his menacing father. You don’t back down when his dad gives you a once over. 

“Draco is this the half blood that you were talking about? The one from potters group?”

Keeping eye contact with him you nod as Draco confirms. 

You see his dad reach a hand out to you.

“Lucuis. Malfoy. Although you already probably know who I am. And you are?”

You reach out and grip his hand not breaking eye contact. 

“Y/n. Y/L/n. Nice to meet you Mr. Malfoy.” 

You put on a fake smile. One that had matched your tone earlier. Shaking his hand with a strong grip like your father taught you. You let go of his hand and bend down to tend to your books. 

You hear his father speak to him and before he leaves you look up to see Draco looking down at you. 

Maybe in another life you could be in this position but for something better than picking your schoolbooks off the ground. 

You give him a cheeky grin and a little finger wave causing him to stalk off to find his father. 

Finally gathering everything you go and get your mom so she can pay for everything. When you’re done you head over to Scrivenshaft's to grab ink, parchment, and some new quills. 

After all of your shopping you had convinced your mom to stop at the three broomstick for a butter beer. You saw some of your school mates from last year saying a quick hello. Finding a table near the back you and your mom sat down and chatted about school starting and your owl schedule. Your mind bounced around for a bit before you found a topic to sit on. Hermione.

You and Hermione were only children. It makes sense why you both bonded so easily. She was like your long lost sister, You guys did practically everything together. When it wasn’t your quad it was you two. 

Thankfully you can put in requests to room together. You, Ginny, and Hermione had put in a request to live together. You just didn’t know who your last roommate would be. 

You look over at your mom to see she’s still Talking. She looks back at you and shakes her head.

“You weren’t listening at all were you.”

You give her a guilty smile and she just sighs and takes a sip of her drink. 

Soon both of your drinks are gone and you and your mom are tired wanting to go back home. Taking your bag with all your books in it and lugging it to the entrance of hogsmeade, You see Draco walk out of Scrivenshaft's In a wave of confidence that came out of no where. You check him out gives him a once over, and send him a flirtatious wink. Just to see him squirm. 

When he did so you giggled and turned back to your mother and apperated back home. After you got home you put all of your supplies in your trunk and close it. Setting your clothes and robes for tomorrow on top of it. Grabbing your speaker you go to place it in the bathroom getting ready to shower. 

After putting on some rock music you hop in the shower. While washing your hair you start to think about Cedric. How all of a sudden he was so interested in you. It made you honest to merlin confused. Was it your appearance change? Did he always have interest? Did he want to wait till you were older? 

You soon tried to forget about all these questions swirling around in your brain. Overthinking was something you struggled with quite often. To distract yourself, You started singing at the top of your lungs knowing that this would be the last time you were able to till Christmas break. 

After finishing your shower you threw on your pajamas and went to go sit down to have dinner with your parents. You get a bit homesick when you’re away from you parents for long periods of time. But it’s the same way for hogwarts, it’s your second home. 

You absolutely loved the scenery and every night it was like your own little sleep over But you also loved your home. Your muggle friends that you spoke to from time to time, Movie nights with your parents, and most of all your mothers cooking. While the elves at hogwarts did their best it was nothing compared to what your mom could make. 

After finishing dinner you helped your mom clean up you bid your parents an early goodnight and head to your room. Laying in bed with the tv going in the background you thought about who the new Defense against the dark arts teacher would be. Praying to god they somehow replaced umbridge. 

Looking at her made your eyes hurt, her shrill voice made your ears bleed, and her incompetent teaching methods made you practice the spells you read about in secret. Learning how to properly cast them from your mother at home. 

You and Hermione had gotten most of them over the summer but you knew you would have to work double time this year because you would have to make up for lost time. 

Watching the sun set from your windows you slowly got up to close your curtains and pet your owl goodnight. Setting your alarm for 7:30 am tomorrow morning. Plenty of Time for you to get ready. 

Closing your eyes and slowly drifting to sleep thinking about what this new school year would bring you. You had no idea what life had in store for you over the next 10 months.


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the journey to hogwarts should be simple. And it is, mostly anyways. Once you’ve arrived your first day would go great right? Well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eris is the Greek goddess of chaos.

Hearing your alarm going off at 7:30 was a pain in your ass. While you should be excited for school you always had trouble getting out of bed. You throw your covers off and roll out of bed rubbing your eyes and squinting at your phone. Grabbing it off the charger you trudge out of your room and into the bathroom getting ready for the day. 

Putting on your everyday makeup, you throw it all in your bag and go place it in your trunk. Grabbing Eris’s (your owls) cage out of the bottom of your closet and setting it next to her perch. Petting the top of her head she wakes up and stretches her wings. Sticking your arm out she flys off her perch and onto your arm letting you walk her through the house and into the inclosed cage in your backyard. 

Making your way back into the house you sit down at the table watching your mom make you an omelette. Shortly after you both sit down to eat while your dad is already at work. 

After you’re done eating you rinse off your plate and put it in the sink. Going into the bathroom to brush your teeth and change into your clothes for today keeping your robes on the counter. 

Tying your tie and neatly placing it under your collar you tuck in your shirt. Over the summer since your body shape has changed it caused your skirt to fit a little differently. It used to fit around your knees but know it sits right around your mid thigh. 

You walk out and show your mother and she immediately gives you some galleons to buy a few new ones when you get the chance. You grab your robes and stuff them in your satchel that Hermione charmed for you. Along with a book that you were planning on reading on the express. 

By this time it was around 9:30 and you needed to leave soon to catch the train on time. Sliding on your shoes you walk out back to grab Eris and make sure she’s securely in her cage. Loading all of this into your moms car you drive to kings cross. Once you arrive you Pull out your trolly and you load your trunk and Eris onto it. 

Making your way through the station, Finding platform 9 & 3/4 you prepare yourself to run into it. Aiming your trolly and closing your eyes you run full speed into the wall coming out onto the other side onto the bustling platform. 

You immediately turn and grab your robes out of your bag and place them on. Even though it was extremely hot you had to wear them. Looking around for your mom you soon spot her talking to mrs Weasley and seeing all of your friends together.

Pushing your cart to the loading area petting Eris through the bars and telling her to be good. You walk over to the group with a big smile on your face. As soon and you approach You see Hermiones face drop. 

“What’s wrong Mione?”

You give her a look of concern. She looks you up and down and looks shocked. 

“Y/n what the hell! That skirt is so tiny!”

Hearing this caused the twins to stop their conversation with each other and look over at you. They immediately check you out and you see Fred nudge Ron with his elbow. 

Frustrated Ron turns around beginning to yell at Fred before he sees you and his mouth goes dry. All of a sudden your best friends are all checking you out and you feel like you’ve been out on display.

“Uh yeah I guess my body changed more than I thought it had over the summer.”

You speak quietly. 

“Bloody hell you got that right.”

You hear Harry mutter from next to Hermione as you see her reach up and hit the back of his head. He reaches up to cradle the back of his head with a whine and it seems to break the others out of their trance on you. 

Looking at Ginny for comfort she comes and whispers to you that your body was banging and you had nothing to worry about. Feeling a little bit of comfort you give her a hug and turn to say bye to your mother. 

Giving her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek goodbye you all board the train together. Finding an empty passenger car you all squeeze in. The twins and ginny continue on to find their own space but assured they would see you all later. 

With you and Hermione sitting on one side and Ron and Harry on the other you slide against the window propping your feet up over Hermione’s lap after sliding off your shoes. 

Sliding off your robes into a pile behind you, you reach down to pull your book out of your bag. When you do so you hear Ron start coughing really loud. Not realizing that you just flashed you’re entire cleavage at him, he told you he just got choked up on some spit. 

Looking at him strangely you just nod your head and prop yourself up against the window waiting for the train to take off. After about 2 hours you were half way through your book and wanted a break. Looking at Hermione quietly reading you got an idea. You had brought along some sticky notes and some pencils to annotate your book. 

Quietly pulling them out and arranging 4 on the back of your book you quietly start sketching. While you never thought you were any good you still drew to entertain yourself. 

Half way through your sketch she looked up at you curiously. 

“Noooo Mione go back into that position I wasn’t done with my sketch!” 

She quietly huffs and goes back to an almost exact position. You smile in triumph and continue your sketch. 

About 30 minutes later your rough sketch is done and you kick your feet off of her lap. Showing her the sketch saying that you would finish it when you get back. 

Handing her 10 galleons you told her to buy you some chocolate frogs if the candy trolly comes by. 

Heading out of your train car, you get almost the entire way to the bathroom before you hear someone whistling. You whip around to see Draco, Blaise, Pansy and a few other slytherins sitting in a booth. 

“Lookin nice y/n didn’t know you had a figure under all those robes. We should go out sometime.”

You hear Blaise say. Instead of getting mad like you normally would you simply walk towards him. And as you get closer his eyes get wider. 

You bend down placing your hand on the table and look at him making direct eye contact you speak in a calm voice. 

“Blaise darling, I wouldn’t let you hit this if you were the man on earth. Keep dreamin hun.” 

You bend back up and turn around. you hear pansy burst out in laughter and Blaise telling her to shut up. 

Walking into the bathroom you do a secret victory dance and quickly use the restroom and wash your hands. 

Making your way back you see pansy look up at you. You smile and she returns it. You and pansy were never at odds even though your houses practically hated each other. While you weren’t friends you wouldn’t say you were enemies. 

Finally reaching your cart you see Hermione hand you 2 chocolate frogs and 6 galleons back. You slide them into your bag and open one of the frog packages. Eating it slowly some of the chocolate had melted on the fingers you were holding the frog with. 

While you were licking the chocolate off you felt a pair of eyes on you. You look around the train car and meet eyes with Harry. He immediately looks somewhere else and you giggle a little bit. 

After you were done you took some hand sanitizer out of your bag and applied some. Getting back into your original position, you continue to sketch Her while she reads. 

Finally getting the bridge of her nose right you focus on her hair, it had gotten wavy more than frizzy or curly through out the past few years. Trying to perfect her hair you started to flick the pencil across the paper catching Ron’s attention. 

“Y/n/n. What are you doing” 

You don’t look up from what you’re doing.

“Hush I’m trying to capture Hermiones essence.”

You hear her laugh while he continues to badger you. 

“Since when do you draw? I’ve never see. One of your drawings.”

Before you can speak Hermione pipes up for you. 

“She doesn’t show anyone. Even I barely get to see them.”

He grumbles and leans back into his seat going back to what he was going before. 

Slowly finishing the last bits of shading on your drawing you pull your phone out from your bag and take a picture of it. At the sound of the picture being taken Hermiones head pulls up. 

She looks at you and makes grabby hands at your book so you will hand it over to her. Sighing you hand it over and she gasps. This causes both boys to be interested. 

“Y/n/n this is amazing I will never understand how you manage to capture every little detail.” 

She hands the book to Harry ignoring your protests and he examines it before handing it to Ron. They both agree with Hermione and tell you they want to see more of your work in the future. 

You don’t exactly agree but you know they will probably coax you into it knowing how well their begging skills are. At this point it had been about half of the ride there. Groaning as you pull out your phone and plug your ear buds in, listening to the playlist you had created on Spotify not too long ago. 

You take one out and ask hermione if you could lay you head on her lap. She nods and switches you positions. You lay In between her legs while she’s pressed Up against the seat near the window. 

Putting your ear bud back in you lay yourself on one of her thighs and use your robe as a blanket. You slowly fall asleep to the sound of orchestral music playing through your ears. 

Hermione wakes you up about 30 minutes before you get there giving you time to fix your hair and any makeup that had smudged. You slip on your shoes and robes once more. You were starving and couldn’t wait to eat. 

Once you pull into the station the entire train cheers and you all start loading onto the platform. Making a chain with Harry leading, you all made your way to the carriage finding Ginny along the way. You all get to the carriages and cram into one. Letting the invisible creatures take you on your journey. 

The second you step out onto the floor you feel like you’re home. Walking with the rest of the kids to sit down in the Great hall you guys spilt off down opposite sides of the table. You, Hermione, and Ginny going on one. While Ron and Harry go on the other. 

Meeting at “your table” or as you’ve claimed it, seeing as you sit in the same spot every breakfast lunch and dinner. As you sit down the tables started filling fast with kids eager to eat after a long ride. 

Here it was. The part you had been dreading. The sorting ceremony. This always took longer than needed, but you were happy that these kids would soon find family and friends for the rest of their lives. 

McGonagall soon bringing in the first years, seeing how they look at the great hall when they first walk in is very amusing to you. You giggle as you’re turned around watching them talk amongst themselves. 

Finally Dumbledore begins giving his opening speech and the ceremony begins. You zone out a bit only focusing back In when your table cheers, congratulating a new kid into Gryffindor. 

About an hour later the ceremony is finally over and the feast appears. Everyone cheers and you immediately dig in. Even though you didn’t look like it you could pack away a meal almost has fast as Ron could. 

Quickly filling up your plate you start eating while making small talk with your friends, Drinking some pumpkin juice along with your meal. After you’re finished the desert for the evening is pie. You and Ron both take two slices while the others take one. 

After your food is gone you wait for Dumbledore to dismiss you. You all slowly make your way back to the common room. You immediately half slump onto the couch where Ron is next to you. Harry in the middle of you two. You throw you feet over their laps and they lay their arms over your legs already being accustomed to you always touching them in some way.

Laying against the arm of the chair you all make random conversation until all the first years come back with their tour. Leaving them so they could explore what the common room had to offer you all say your good nights before going up the stairs and opposite ways to your dorms.

You look at the list of names on your door, thankfully you got bunked with Ginny and hermione like asked but you could only vaguely recall the last name. Katie Bell. 

Opening your door you find her already sitting on a bed with her chest in front. You get ready to introduce yourselves but she beats you to it. 

Her cool voice was very relaxing. 

“Hey guys I’m Katie bell but my friends call me KB. Nice you properly meet you all.”

You knew her a little bit considering you had been having classes together for 5 years now. You claimed the bed that was behind the door next to Hermiones. You all sit on the edge of your beds talking and exchanging basic info before it was time to get ready to sleep. Grabbing your toiletry bag and head off to the restroom. 

As you all silently brush your teeth and wash your faces along with the other girls who popped in to do the same thing. Putting your hair up in a ponytail and the group walking back to the dorms. 

You all had agreed that you didn’t mind changing in front of each other. You disclosed to KB that you did like girls but you of course would give her all the privacy she needed and wanted and if necessary you would step out of the room for her comfort. She told you that you had nothing to worry about. 

Silently grabbing your pajamas out of your trunk you all change, making sure everyone had their clothes separated so when the laundry was done it wouldn’t get mixed up. Pulling out your bear you set it on your little nightstand next to your bed and you slipped under the covers. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

You awake to Hermione telling you that if you wanted breakfast you should get up soon. It was about 6:50 when you slid out of bed and grabbed your toiletry bag as well as your makeup. You put on your uniform and your robes from yesterday seeing as they weren’t dirty. 

Making your way to the Bathrooms with Hermione you get ready for the day applying your normal amount of makeup. You look over to see hermione applying some eyeliner, while she struggled a bit she made it even and turned to look at you for approval. 

You smile and nod causing her to smile. As she finishes her routine you brush your teeth and pack all of your things back up. Taking your time and walking back to the dorm you place your stuff on your bed and grab your bag. Making sure the books and supplies you needed for your morning classes were in fact in there. 

When you get back you see Ginny waking Up and KB was already gone when you and hermione woke up. 

After Spraying on some perfume and taking your medicine, you and hermione head out for the morning to get some breakfast. By this time it’s about 7:20 sitting at your normal spot breakfast is a lot more crowded than usual. This happens on the first day back from summer or any break that happens during the school year. 

Sitting across from the others per usual you grab some oatmeal and an apple. Red, your favorite. You take one for breakfast and throw another in your bag for later praying it didn’t get crushed by your bulky text books. 

Eating and drinking your orange juice you sit for about 20 minutes before the bell rings signifying that you had 10 minutes to get to class. 

You and Ron had Charms together. You got an E on your O.W.L.s for the class meaning you would be with the above average kids. 

You and Hermione as well as KB did remarkably well in Transfigurations all receiving an O from your O.W.L.s So you had that class second. With a 45 minute break in between. Then you had an hour lunch. 

You didn’t have potions with anyone you knew from Gryffindor. You had always done remarkably well in potions and maybe that’s why snape didn’t terribly hate you like he did the others in your friend group. While Hermione got an E you had gotten an O meaning you had done the best in the class. 

You were going to be with the best of the best. And that worried you because there was no room for mistakes. 

Cleaning up your mess you and Ron got up to start the jog to the charms classroom. Always opting for skirts in the summer time instead of pants, Since you couldn’t wear shorts because of the dress code. Your robes flowed behind you and your skirt bounced with every step. 

Finally getting there with 2 minutes to spare, you sit down at your desk smiling at professor flitwick. 

As flitwick walks around passing out the syllabus for this year and congratulating you all on getting High marks on your charms O.W.L.

While Ron wanted to slack off you and hermione made sure that he didn’t. If he wanted to be an auror he had to do well in these specific classes. 

Class flies by as you annotate the syllabus marking what was more important than the rest. You Make sure your paper is dry before folding it and placing it in the front of your charms textbook.

Walking with Ron to the courtyard to meet up with your friends for your break, finding them sitting in a under the the tree that hides in the corner of the area. 

Sitting on the blanket with Ginny you plop down next to Hermione and slip off your robes. Grabbing the apple out of your bag you take a bite, throwing it to Ginny so she can take one. She tosses it back and you continue eating while you listen to Ron and Harry talk about quidditch. 

You look up from Harry’s face seeing Cedric almost directly behind Harry talking to his little posse that always seems to follow him around. Suddenly he looks up and you make direct eye contact. You smile and wave and he gives you an awkward smile and turns to his friend. 

Shaking it off you tell Hermione you wanted to get to transfigurations early to speak to mcgonnagall about your O.W.L.s from last year. As you stand up you brush off your skirt and pull on your robes. 

As you start walking you notice your shoes untied. You bend down to tie your shoe. As you stand back up you’re face to face with none other than the only person who makes your life an absolute living hell. 

“Well well well look who it is. The depressed little half blood.”

He sneers. You muster up all your courage to look him dead in the eyes. You speak in a monotone voice. 

“Oh look. A snotty, rich, daddies boy who steps on others to get ahead and make himself feel better.” 

With an incredibly fake smile you push past him hitting his shoulder with yours as hard as possible. You hear him grunt and you take that as a victory. 

Catching up with Hermione you make your way to the classroom catching KB as she walked through the door. Slightly discussing your first class you take a seat near the front of the classroom. About 30 seconds before the bell rings Malfoy walks in alone. You make eye contact and send him a fake smile and he shoots back daggers. 

When the bell rings mcgonagall steps towards the front of the class. 

“Hello everyone. If you are here today this means that you did Exceptionally well on your O.W.L. For this class so may I congratulate you all on that.”

She takes a pause before continuing.

“Today we will be going over the syllabus. Do not loose this piece of paper. It tells you dates that assignments are due, essays, as well as when we will be having tests through out the year to see how you’ve progressed.”

After An hour and a half of her droning on, the bell finally rings indicating that it’s time for lunch. You tuck your syllabus into the front cover of your textbook, following Hermione and KB out of the classroom. Quickly rushing to lunch hoping that some first or second years didn’t take your table. 

Normally you guys sit out in the court yard or in the common room for lunch but on the first couple of days you always tended to eat in the actual great hall. 

You finally make it to the great hall. Seeing sandwiches, chips, fruits, and veggies all laid out for you. It was busier than normal most of the first years ate in the great hall till they felt more comfortable exploring the castle. 

Sitting down next to Hermione and placing your bag down by your feet. You immediately put 2 sandwiches on your plate and start eating. About 5 minutes after you and Hermione sit down Harry and Ron come followed by Ginny a little bit later. 

You look up from your plate seeing a little girl, she looked so overwhelmed by it all you couldn’t help but take pity. Asking your friends if it was ok if you invited her over, Harry and Ron whined at first but you convinced them on the grounds of it was her first day and she needed someone to help her.

Raising your hand and motioning for her to come towards you, she looked behind her and then back at you pointing to herself. You laughed and nodded your head. Carefully she approached you. You gave her the friendliest smile possible.

“Hey love, I couldn’t help but notice you look at little overwhelmed. Did you need some place to sit?”

She nods her head and you scooch over giving her some room. She looks at you unsure but finally sits down and grabs a plate. 

“Thank you miss for letting me sit with you guys.” 

It came out very quietly and timid. You simply smiled and nodded your head as you finished the bite you had taken. 

“Of course love, I know when I was a first year I would have greatly appreciated an older year being nice.” 

After making your friends introduce themselves she finally feels comfortable enough to open up. 

“uh yeah my name is olive, I come from a muggle family and I don’t have any friends yet.” 

You smile and tell her that she will make friends soon enough. Encouraging her to try and bond with her roommates, and giving her tips on alternative routes if she doesn’t like crowded hallways. 

After you finish your food you turn to olive and wish her good luck and tell her that while snape is a pain in the ass he only wants what’s best for his students. To which she giggles and nods her head. You smile at her before grabbing your bag and heading back to the common room with your friends. 

“Very mom like y/n. Didn’t know you actually could be nice.”

You hear Ron speak from beside Harry. You laugh and punch his arm causing him to whine. 

“I just saw how overwhelmed she looked, she just had this look of “oh fuck me” painted all over her face. I know when I was younger I would have loved for an older kid to help me.” 

They all nod, understanding your situation. Heading back up to your dorm to grab your potions textbook and taking out your others. Popping a piece of gum in your mouth and heading back downstairs you talk to your friends for a bit before you hear the 10 minute warning bell go off. 

Silently cursing to yourself you bid them a goodbye in a rush knowing it’s going to take you ages to get to the dungeons. Gliding down the staircases with your bag thumping at your side with every stride. You make it through the door about 30 seconds before the bell rings. 

You take a seat in the back scanning the room To see if you knew anyone. You were the only Gryffindor in the entire room. Great. Seeing mostly slytherins, some ravenclaws, You, and one other hufflepuff. 

As Snape stands up in front of the classroom he starts to give his annual lecture. 

“Students. If you’re in this class it means you got the highest marks on your O.W.L last year. Meaning that you should be educated enough to not disappoint me. If you do and continue to do so you will be placed in a lower class. Understand?”

Everyone murmurs yes’s and you just nod your head. You were nervous for who you would be paired up with. Who ever he paired you with would be your partner till the end of the semester. Essays, assignments, and brewing would have to be done with this person. 

If you failed to turn something in, it would be your fault as well as your partners for not being responsible. You look around and see one girl with a slightly less scary bitch face and prayed that she would be yours. 

As he announces that he’s going to be reading off pairs, you get an uneasy feeling in your stomach. Slowly one by one he pairs off everyone. All that’s left is the one person you prayed you wouldn’t get. Malfoy. 

You knew he wasn’t happy either by the look on his face. Before you could protest, he took the words right out of your mouth.

“Professor Snape. Is there anyway I could get another partner. I don’t want to work with her.” 

He takes a big breath in and you know he’s not going to change his mind. 

“Mr. Malfoy”

His voice deep and calm. The tone your father uses when you get in trouble. 

“I do not care who you want to work with or not. She got the highest marks on her O.W.L. Last year. Even better than you did. So i suggest you be quiet and maybe you could learn a thing or two from her.” 

grimacing he glances back to you and you give him and evil smile and shrug your shoulders as if to say “looks like you’re stuck with me”. He turns around and Snape announces that you needed to go sit with your partners immediately. 

You made no effort to move and neither did Malfoy. You wanted a spot at the back of the classroom seeing as it was easiest when it came to brewing space. 

You huff when he still doesn’t move. You shout his name across the classroom and that seems to get his attention. Angrily he gets up and comes to sit next to you. Swiping your bag off the chair you place it down next to you so he can sit. 

“You listen to me you depressed little half blood. In no way are we ever working together besides in this classroom. Do not ask me for help do not speak to me unless spoken to.”

You take in his words and place your hand on your chin like you’re considering it. You lean back in your chair and look at him. 

“mmm no. That’s not how this works. If you don’t turn in an assignment that looks poorly on me. So you’re going to get and keep your ass in gear otherwise I will tell Snape that you’re slacking off. Got it?”

You thought his face couldn’t get any angrier than it had before. Before he gets to say anything back Snape clears his throat. 

“I hope you all will get along. And if you don’t. I don’t care.”

His eyes bounced around the classroom before landing on you and Malfoy glaring at the two of you before handing out the syllabus. His teaching style very similar to mcgonagall. 

After an hour of going over very potion for the year, he gives you an assignment. Of course why wouldn’t he. It’s a review over all of the potions you had created last year. 

You look over at Draco to see him already glaring at you. Snape says it’s due by the next class period. Growling you take the sheet of parchment off your desk and shoving it into your bag. 

You contemplate whether or not you should ask Draco. You decide that you in fact should. 

“Meet me in the library after dinner so we can get this shit done.” 

The second the bell rings you shoot up out of your chair. Shoving it back into the desk and grabbing your bag off the floor. You storm out of the classroom to go find your friends in the common room. 

Sitting on the couch inside the Common room waiting for Hermione. You hear the door open as she walks in. You shout her name and she looks up at you startled.

“What y/n! you nearly scared me half to death!”

“Guess. Fucking. What. Snape fucking assigned me a partner for potions. It was bad enough that I’m THE ONLY GRYFFINDOR. Take a wild fucking guess who I got.”

She thinks for a second and a look of realization comes across her face. 

“Oh no. Don’t tell me it’s-“

You cut her off seeing as she made the connection.

“Yep. And I have to work with him all semester. Every essay, assignment, and potion Brew.”

As you finish your sentence you huff angrily and run your hands through your hair. Harry and Ron walk through the painting and look at Hermione in confusion as they hear you yelling.

“She got partnered with Malfoy for potions. Rest of the semester.”

They look at you with pity before you tell them you have to meet him in the library after he finishes dinner. 

“oi Snape already assigned something?”

You look up and nod at Harry. 

“Yes review over all the potions last year. Ingredients and brewing instructions. Should be simple no longer than an hour.”

“That’s an hour too long with Malfoy.”

You agree before relaxing on the couch telling them that on Wednesdays you wouldn’t get out of class until 4 because those would be brewing days for class. 

“Bloody hell. 3 hours? that seems like a lot.”

You open your eyes and look over at him.

“Yes Ron 3 hours. Potions is a very exact craft. If you don’t get everything exactly right you could blow yourself up or poison someone. I can’t afford to do either considering Malfoys dad would sue me.”

They all laugh as you watch kids filter in and out of the common room. Eventually the bell rings signifying that dinner is being served. 

You and Ron immediately hop up and race to the hall. While Harry and Hermione choose to walk instead. By the time they get there you both already have your plates filled and are getting ready to eat. 

You quickly finish your food, opting out on desert wanting to get to the library to get this done and over with as fast as possible. 

When you arrive at the library you nod your head at madam pince. She has always been very kind to you considering you are one of the most frequenting students. 

Sitting at a table nearly close to the front you wait for Malfoy to come so you can start your assignment. It was around 7 when everyone started shuffling out, leaving you and a few other kids. When the library closed at 8 you were fuming.

You apologized to madam pince for bothering her. As you left you were halfway back to your common room before realizing you left your book on the table. 

Spinning around and running back to see if she is still locking up. On the way you run into Malfoy, Who seems to be heading in the direction you just came from. 

“Y/l/n.”

You hear him say but you keep walking not wanting to speak to him. 

“Y/l/n!”

He shouts. You spin around and are greeted with his face looking angry. 

“What do you want Malfoy. You ditched me. I sat there for 2 and a half hours waiting for your dumb ass. Now leave me alone.”

You go to turn around but he grips your wrist keeping you in place. 

“Y/l/n listen to me, I was going to but I got distracted.”

You rip your wrist out of his grip.

“Oh yeah? Distracted? About what. What was so fucking Important that you had to ditch me?”

His face paled a little bit. 

“It doesn’t matter. It’s not important now.”

You glare at him. 

“Really? Because it seemed to take priority over our grade. You do realize if we don’t have the exact same wording we’ll fail? This was partner assignment and you couldn’t pull your weight.”

the tone came out extremely harsh and seem to make him a bit stunned. 

“Please I know a place we can go work on it just trust me.”

“Fine but if we get caught I’m telling them I was dragged against my will.” 

it technically wasn’t past curfew yet but it would be very soon. You follow him, he seemingly knows where he’s going as he takes a hallway you’ve never seen before. 

Eventually you’re lead to a door. He opens it and you see a long ladder. He motions for you to go and you decline. 

“Come on y/l/n we don’t have all night.”

You spin around to look at him. 

“Well one, we wouldn’t be in this situation if one of us had stuck to the plan in the first place. And two you can go up first, you’ll be getting a straight look up my skirt if I go first.”

Realizing that what you said was correct he slowly starts the climb up the ladder. After what seems like ages he opens a hatch that is seemingly inconspicuous. You climb up after he gives the all clear and you arrive at the top of the astronomy tower. 

“I’m not even going to ask how you know this is here.” 

You take off your robes and set them on the ground. Sitting on top of them you take out your assignment, potions text book, as well as your quill and ink pot. 

Seeing him walk over and grab a lantern off the wall lighting it and bringing it over to sit on the floor between the two of you. 

He takes his robes off and places them on the floor as well before sitting down on them. You glance up and let out a little snicker, catching his attention. 

“What’s so funny.”

You stop laughing and look at him. 

“I never thought the all high and mighty Draco Malfoy would be sitting on the dirty floor with me doing homework out past curfew. That’s all.”

You thought you saw a tiny smile grace his face before he looks down. Sighing as he rolls his sleeves up to his elbows and running his fingers through his hair. 

Sitting here in this lighting, he looked rather ravishing. All messy and ragged rather than his normal perfect self.

Stopping your staring you pull out the list you had started making in the library while you were waiting for him. 

“Ok so while I was ever so patiently waiting for you. I wrote down the potions I could remember from last year. I think I have all of them.”

As he skims over the list you hear him make a noise of discontent. 

“What is it now Malfoy.”

He looks up at you and hands you back your paper. 

“You forgot the deflating draught.” 

He says very monotone. 

You snatch your paper back and look over it. 

“Shit. You’re right that’s my bad.”

Adding it to the list of potions. You look Up at him to find him already staring at you. 

“What. Why are you looking at me like that?”

You question in a tone much softer than intended. He seems to be knocked out of his trance before looking down at his textbook in his lap. 

“Nothing, ok so do you think we should put them in order like the order we learned them In or? The longest time it takes to Brew?”

“Definitely the Order we learned them in. It’s easier for my brain to go in chronological order.” 

He simply nods. You guys spilt the list in half you taking the first 4 and him taking the last 5. 

You get halfway through your third ingredient listing and stop. He looks up from where he was scribbling after hearing you stop. 

“Can we please take a break. Just a quick one I can’t sit in this position anymore my back is killing me.” 

He contemplates it for a second before agreeing. Both of you standing up to stretch. Malfoy walks over to the railing looking out while leaning against it. 

When you’re done stretching you’re about to walk over to the railing when you realize that your quill is sitting on the bottom of your notes causing an ink blot. 

You had always been quite flexible, so bending over with our bending your knees was easy. Silently picking up your quill and balancing it atop your ink pot you bend back up and fix your skirt.

Turning around you’re met with a pink faced Malfoy. You take a second to realize that you, had indeed just flashed him on accident. 

After being caught he spins around and looks back out over the railing. Cursing to yourself you slowly make your way over to the railing that over looked the black lake. 

Glancing over at him you see his stare is straight ahead, his cheeks still tinted pink. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to uh- Flash you.”

He just nods not saying anything back. 

The summer air slowly coming to an end making the night crisp and the air seemed more breathable. Taking a deep breath in, before your mind could process it your mouth was speaking. 

“You know. My depression, you’re right. I can’t control it And quite frankly even though it’s none of your business and I still can’t figure out how you managed to even figure out I took medication. But it does help.”

You see him glance over at you with a stone cold face. 

“I overhear pottah and weaselbee talking about it in the courtyard. You should probably tell your friends not to speak so openly of your personal matters.” 

Silently making a note to berate them about that later you simply nod instead of responding. You go to speak again but he beats you to it. 

“Over the summer between fourth and fifth year. I was reading some muggle books I asked my house elf to acquire for me. I have many of the symptoms that are related to depression.” 

You look at him with surprise written across your features. Nodding for him to continue, he takes a deep breath and speaks quietly. 

“About half way through last year i had lost all motivation for school work, my father was owled by snape telling him that my grades were slipping.”

You nodded again. You completely understood what it felt like to have no energy to do anything.

“My father made a visit to the school to have a meeting with me and My head of house. The entire time he berated me about how, I in fact was not depressed because Malfoys don’t get depressed.”

You hear him take a shuddering breath in like he was trying to stop himself from crying. Slowly testing your boundaries you slide your hand over and on top of dracos. Startled, he jumps a bit before glancing down at you. You nodded for him to continue. 

“He told me that I needed to man up and if I got any more below average marks here, he would take me out and place me at durmstrang, To quote “toughen me up.” I didn’t want to go there because believe it or not I like coming here, my friends are here. I feel more at home here than i do in my own house.”

He looks over at you to see if you’re still listening, his eyes glossed over. You nod once more to show you are in fact still paying attention. Giving his hand a tiny squeeze of encouragement. Looking back out to the lake he continues. 

“So I became a drone, going to classes doing my work, and sleeping. I was lucky if I had a full meal a day.” 

“Loss of appetite right? Forcing yourself to eat because you know your body needs food?”

You speak in a whisper almost scared of breaking the moment that you were sharing. He nods not looking at you. 

“At the End of the year I pushed myself so hard to do well on my O.W.L.s, if I didn’t pass all of them I wouldn’t have returned this year.”

“I want to be an auror. While my father wants me to continue on in “the family business” as he puts it. I don’t want to be a corporate douchebag, I want to chase down bad people and make the world a little bit safer a couple people at a time.” 

smiling at the sentiment you squeeze his hand again. 

“Believe me, If anyone knows how you feel it’s me. I as well want to be an auror. I tried harder in the specific classes McGonagall told me would be better for that specific field. Hence why I’m in advanced potions, transfigurations and charms.”

He nods for you to continue. 

“There’s really not much I can offer you. And for that I am truly sorry. All I can tell you is, it gets easier. Find something that you enjoy, something as simple as tossing rocks into the lake or some kind of art. It is an escape from the mind.”

He looks down at you with what looks like admiration? What? No. It couldn’t be. Not Malfoy. 

All of a sudden you get flashbacks from the night cedric tried to kiss you in your kitchen. Swarming your mind with what if’s. 

You abruptly turn back to the view of the lake. 

“I think we should stop for tonight. It’s late and I have alchemy first period.”

He agrees and you both pack up your things. Letting you go down first, you open the door to peek out to see if filch is patrolling before opening the door all the way. 

Following Malfoy back the way you came, he offers to walk you back to your common room. Strangely you felt the need to agree. You’re about 50 feet from your common room before you come face to face with the one person who’s been avoiding you. 

“Y/n what are you doing out this late. You know it’s past curfew.”

“Cedric I’m sorry, we were doing an Assignment for snape and we lost track of time.” 

His eyes bounce between you and Malfoy suspiciously Before landing on your school bags and deciding that you were telling the truth. 

“I believe you but don’t let it happen again. Next time I’ll take house points from the both of you. Now hurry up and get into your common room before a teacher catches you. I’ll escort Malfoy to his common room.”

You nod and hurry up to the painting and wake up the fat lady, apologizing for disturbing her she swings the painting open. Before entering you turn around.

“Good night Cedric, night Malfoy.” 

You get a goodnight back from Cedric and a nod from Draco. 

Hurrying up the stairs and Into the girls wing you slowly peak open your door. KB and Ginny fast asleep, while hermione was sitting on her phone laying on your bed. 

The second the door open she springs up from her position giving you an angry stare. 

“Y/n/n! Where on earth have you been”

She whisper yells trying not to wake up your other two roommates. You shrug your shoulders while moving to change into your pajamas. 

“Malfoy blew me off at the library, I was reading my book while waiting and I forgot it. I went to go back and ran into him on the way, he apologized and took me up to the astronomy tower so we could finish.”

“We got half way done and then decided that we would Finish it tomorrow after our afternoon classes were done.” 

She eyes you suspiciously before nodding and accepting what you said. Apologizing and promising her it wouldn’t happen again you both wish each other goodnight before crawling into bed.

You lay awake for a bit processing everything that happened between you and Malfoy tonight. Would it change your dynamic? Was he going to be nicer? Was it going to be worse pretending you didn’t know anything? 

Falling asleep to the millions of questions running through your brain, the last thing that you could process was that you and him were more alike than it was made out to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am trying to make longer chapters, I know as a reader myself I enjoy long chapters. If you have any tips or recommendations I would love to hear them!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classes, Assignments, secrete hogsmeade trips, girls talk with the twins, and little olive.

Waking up was a bit more difficult this morning not wanting to leave your bed after the long night you had. Finally Managing to get up, you and Hermione make your wait to the bathrooms. You had fallen asleep in your makeup, your mascara and eyeliner smudged, muttering curses to yourself as you used a makeup wipe to remove all of it before washing off your face.

Opting out on makeup today you brush your teeth and comb your hair. Waiting on Hermione to finish her mascara, once she finishes you both make your way back to the dorm. Waking up Ginny before getting dressed. Sliding off your pajama bottoms and picking out some new clothes you quickly get changed. 

After Ginny telling you both to go on with out her. You grabbed your textbooks for your morning classes, took your medicine, and headed out. 

Making your way to the great hall this early in the morning always gave you a sense of serenity, it was so peaceful. 

Arriving to see the great hall a little less busy than it was yesterday, you guys make your way over to the table. Sitting down you grab some toast, eggs, and bacon. Grabbing your piece of toast, you spread some jam on it before taking a bite. 

Soon the boys joined you, the twins opting to sit with you guys this morning. 

“So y/n/n. Thought it was “OnLy SuPpOsEd To TaKe An HoUr” with Malfoy last night.”

You hear Ron speak in a voice that sounds nothing like yours. 

“He blew me off you jackass. I left my book in the library and he caught me on my way back to get it, we went to the astronomy tower to do it but only ended up getting halfway done. After classes today we’re meeting in the library for real this time.”

You see him roll his eyes. You hear George pipe up from beside Harry. 

“If it wasn’t Malfoy of all people I would make a joke about how romantic the astronomy tower is.”

You hear Harry and Fred laugh while you just shake your head smiling. You were the only one that wanted to take alchemy. You did well in potions and alchemy is basically medieval science. Grabbing a red apple and tossing it into your bag, you stand up.

Wishing your friends luck with their classes this morning, you head off to the alchemy classroom. Walking in to see a few students, none you really had recognized. 

About two minutes after you find a seat towards the back professor Rosenquist walks in. Her voice high pitched but nothing compared to the constant whine umbridge had attached to her voice. 

“Hello everyone! Welcome to alchemy! My name is professor Serafina Rosenquist. Feel free to call me Professor R.”

you smile at her bubbly personality, it was almost motherly in a way. 

“I will be passing out your syllabus. I must say thank you all for choosing to stay in this class! Most kids choose to drop out. But I think if you get High marks on something you should stay!” 

As she walks by you she puts the piece of parchment down. 

“And your name is my dear?”

“Y/n Y/L/n” 

She smiles down at you nodding her head 

“Nice to meet you y/n. I’m looking forward to having you in class”

Taking out your quill and ink you start to annotate as she goes over the list assignments. After she’s done there’s only about 20 minutes left in class so she gives you free time. She approaches your desk as you pull out your parchment of notes from yesterday. 

“I see you’re gifted in potions as well.”

You look up at her to see her glancing over your work. 

“Uh yes I enjoy the challenge behind it. I’m sorry you said we had free time, I figured I would work on it while I can.” 

Her smile grows.

“Oh dear don’t worry about it. I said free time so I meant free time. Snape has already given out an assignment?”

You grimace but nod. 

“Yes unfortunately, we either could do it ourselves or split it with our partner. Unfortunately my partner blew me off yesterday when we were supposed to meet so he’s meeting me in the library today.” 

She nods her head and continues looking over my work. 

“On your draught of peace, you need to stir is clockwise 7 times and then counterclockwise 7 times. If you do it the other way around it will not be properly done.”

You look over your work, nodding and crossing it out and rewriting it under.

“Thank you professor R. Snape would have counted the whole portion wrong.” 

She nods before walking off to talk to another student. Gently blowing on your work to make the ink dry faster you wipe off your quill and close your ink pot. Folding your assignment back up you place it in your bag before taking your syllabus and putting it in the cover of your textbook. 

When the bell rings you stand up and push in your chair, making your way to the court yard. Seeing Malfoy and all of his goons under the tree with him sitting in the tree. 

You pass your friends and walk up to him. Clearing your throat making his friends turn around to look at you. 

“I need to speak to Malfoy.”

“Well well well, what do we have here. Hello y/n what can we do for you.”

You turn to your right and see Blaise speaking to you. 

“I need to speak to your friend. Tell him to get his ass over here before I change my mind.”

He walks over to Malfoy. And then walks back to you. 

“He wants you to walk over there.”

You scoff before walking through his friends, you’re met with his feet before backing up a bit. 

“Meet me in the library after your afternoon class. We should have about 2 hours before I’m supposed to meet my friends for dinner. Blow me off again and next time I won’t let you make it up to me.” 

Spinning around you’re met with the shocked faces of his friends. Walking through them once more before you’re stopped by the whine of Blaise. 

“Whatttt that’s not fair. Why does Malfoy get to spend time with you and not me.” 

You turn around once more, putting on a fake smile and walking towards Blaise like you had on the train. Placing your hand on his chest in a lovingly way, playing with the collar of his robes. 

“Well Blaise you see, Malfoy and I are partners for potions, you just want to fuck. And as I recall telling you before. You couldn’t get with me if you were the last man on earth. So run along now and find some other girl to bother.”

Bringing your hand up to his face and giving him a small pat on his cheek, You turn around and you hear the laughs of his friends. As you walk off you shout to Malfoy. 

“Don’t be late your highness!”

Walking back over to your shocked group of friends, Hermione and Ginny automatically greet you with high fives and words of encouragement.

“Holy shit y/n that was bad ass! I can’t believe you told him off like that!” 

“And he still wants you! If anything more than before!” 

You smile and them before taking a seat on the bench next to Harry who still looks stunned. 

“Did you just call Malfoy “your highness” to his face?” 

“Yup.” 

“And he didn’t say anything in retaliation.”

“Nope. I think he feels bad for blowing me off yesterday.”

After a bit of chatter between you all, You tell them all goodbye before making your way to magical arts. Heading into the classroom, you are instantly captivated by all of the stain glass windows. Each of them depicting a different scene. 

You turn around and start slowly walking backwards, until you bump into someone. Turning around to apologize, you run into none other than Luna lovegood.

“I’m so sorry Luna I didn’t mean to bump into you I was admiring the stained glass.”

She gives you a small smile before speaking.

“No need to worry about it y/n. They are quite pretty aren’t they though.”

She gazes up to look at the many panels of glass. She moves out of the way for you to get by, you notice the seat beside her is empty.

“Do you mind if I sit next to you? I would prefer to have someone I know next to me.”

She smiles and nods. Thanking her as you sit down the professor walks in. She taught the muggle art and music classes. Unfortunately at least one was required, So you took the muggle art class. That’s how you learned to properly sketch out a form. 

smiling at professor burbage, she grins as she recognizes you. 

“Hello everyone! So nice to see some familiar faces! We will start class shortly. Talk to your table partner for a second while I get ready to start.”

You turn to Luna asking about her summer and vice versa. You were heavily involved in a conversation about shading when the professor cleared her throat, grabbing everyones attention. 

“Students. As all of your other professors have probably done, I will be passing out a syllabus. Your first assignment with be due exactly a week from now. We will go over it after I am finished discussing the syllabus.”

She walks around the classroom handing the papers out to everyone. Stopping to have little chats with the students along the way. When she gets to your table she asks Luna about the muggle magazine project she has started. 

“It’s been going ok I’ve ran out of magazines that are what I’m looking for though.”

This peeks your interest. 

“I promise I wasn’t eavesdropping but depending on the magazines you’re looking for I could have my mother send some? She gets like millions monthly. After the month is over she keeps them in a bin, they just get tossed out.”

she smiles at your offer.

“That would be lovely. Just let me know if she does decide to ok?”

You nod and smile back. 

“And you ms y/n? are you still drawing? You did quite well in my muggle art course.”

“Yes I bought some materials at an art store, I’ve been drawing all summer. Even drew Hermione on the train here.” 

You smile up at her as she nods. Putting your paper down and continuing to the table next to you. After passing out all the papers she walks back up to the front of the classroom. 

She goes over the basic points of the syllabus. You’re looking down at your semester project. Instead of taking a final/test you will be making a collage of all the work you did that semester. 

It could be drawings, pictures, paintings anything that you do art wise. Considering it was your final you had to make sure it was the best damn collage you had ever made. 

Making a mental note to make a sticky note about it later. you listen to her talk about your first assignment.

“Find someone that inspires you, you have to know them in real life. Capture their essence in what ever art form you choose, and then write me an essay on why they inspire you. The essay must be at least 1000 words.”

Your hand instantly shoots up. 

“Yes y/n?”

“Can we do it on more than one person? Like a short portion on a few people?”

She looks like she’s contemplating it, finally she nods.

“Yes you can, but But if you do they have to have different reasons why they inspire you and you must write at least 300 words on each person.” 

You nod your head starting to make a list in your head of your friends and their qualities. 

Shortly after she explains the point value and that this would be an assignment you had to work on outside of class and you had a week to finish it, she lets you have the last 30 minutes to start your assignment.

Pulling out your pad of sticky notes you chain 3 together and pull out one of your sketching pencils. You start your list. 

Hermione - does well in academics and encourages others to do so as well.   
Ron - never fails to put a smile on someone’s face, always knows how to cheer someone up.   
Harry - sympathetic to all, will listen and give advice.  
Ginny - never backs down from a challenge.   
Fred - incredibly funny with out trying.  
George - always finds a way to make you feel comfortable regardless of the situation.

looking over at Lund taking notes on parchment. 

“Hey Luna wanna try some sticky notes? Much easier to write on, you can take some of mine.”

You hand her a little chunk an one of your drawing pencils. 

“Just hold it like you would a quill.”

She nods and starts writing, a small smile upon her face as she does so. As you both finish your little set of notes the bell rings signifying that it’s lunch. You start packing up your things when professor burbage comes to stand next to you. 

“Y/n dear I would love to see some of the drawings you made over the summer If you have them or photos of them.” 

you nod and tell her you would bring your sketch pad into the next class. Making your way to the great hall you meet with your friends to discuss Morning classes. 

“Dude malfoy was so not happy, he wanted alchemy but the class was full so he got stuck with ancient runes.”

You sit down suddenly interested in the conversation at the mention of Dracos name.

“What’s up with malfoy?” 

They turn to look at you before Hermione scoches over for you to sit down. Ron continues eating while Hermione reiterates what the conversation was about. 

“During care for magical creatures Malfoy threw a fit about not getting into alchemy like he wanted. Pulled the dad card again.” 

You rolled your eyes about how over dramatic he was. Getting a turkey sandwich and some veggies you started eating. Shortly after you were all done, you cleaned up your mess and got up to leave. 

All of a Sudden you reached into the middle and plucked a green apple out of the fruit bowl. 

“You don’t like green apples, why did you grab one?”

You look over at Hermione and shrug. 

“A peace offering I guess?”

She just nods as you all make your way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Looking down at your schedule you see that you in fact had a new professor. 

“Amanda warren. New professor, and the curse lives another year.”

You hear Harry speak from beside you. Laughing and nodding you prayed that she would be nothing like umbridge, actually let you use magic and not all that “safe teaching” shit umbridge enjoyed to preach. 

Walking in early the class was almost already entirely full. Some seats near the front were all that was left. You sit down next to Hermione and Ron and Harry sit in the table next to you. 

The bell rings and everyone is chatting until they hear the door open to the office above them. And a black cat jumps up onto the railing, you watch it stand there for a second. 

Then it jumps and lands on top of the desk at the front of the classroom. Slowly transforming into the professor in front of you. She’s absolutely stunning. Long slick black hair, dark brown eyes, and beautiful olive colored skin. Sitting with her legs crossed on the desk in front of you she smiles.

“Hello everyone, my name is Dr. Amanda warren. I used to be a healer at St Mungos. Now I will be teaching you DADA. And hopefully a lot better than your last year teacher.” 

“well that’s not going to be hard to top.”

You mutter. 

“What was that Miss?”

She pauses waiting for you to fill in with your name. You silently curse to yourself before speaking up. 

“Y/n. And I said that you teaching won’t be hard to top considering the uh “safe teaching methods” we were forced to use last year”

“Ah yes Delores Umbridge, what a piece of work that lady was. Pink and shrilly all the time for no absolute reason.”

The class let out some giggles, her smiling at already making a good impression. 

“But yes as miss y/n here is correct, she failed to teach you the most important part of a defensive spell, how to actually defend yourself.”

Making the class laugh once again.

“This first semester we will be going over everything you guys learned from the book last semester, one by one you will learn to actually cast them. Next semester we will be doing the same with all your 6th year charms. So work will be nonstop.”

She hops off her desk and walks around to the drawers. Pulling out a stack of papers, she flicks her wand, and they slowly start passing themselves out. Looking over at Hermione you can already tell that this year will be better. 

After all of the papers are placed on the desks she comes back around to the front of her own and sits once more, this time all the way on top and with her legs in a criss-cross shape. 

“Ok so going over the basic points of the syllabus, we will be cramming 2 years into one, so the lessons about creatures will be about a week and a half. And the defensive spells will be about 2 weeks a piece. Maybe a little less depending on how fast you guys achieve casting them.”

“I will be giving you a review assignment that will be due next class period. It is very simple, write what you learned about last year. Each lesson I want you to write one to two paragraphs on what you remember.” 

She looks around the classroom to see if anyone is listening, nodding your head at her she continues. 

“Also you will not need your text book for this year until we are done with teaching you last year. So don’t worry about carrying it around.”

The class erupts in cheers making a smile come across her face. 

“Alright now as much as I myself hate ice breakers I’m gonna need to do some so I can make my brain remember your names. Also I tend to give nicknames off the top of my head so if I do and you don’t like it please tell me. But once you get a nickname it Sticks so Don’t hate me.”

She starts with the table next to you, some hufflepuffs. She deems them the puff duo. Moving to your table to introduce yourself. 

“Y/n y/l/n. Got the highest marks out of my class on my potions exam last year, also enjoy art and music.” 

You hear Malfoy scoff from behind you and you achieved what you set out to do, annoy him. 

She smiles at you and glances at Malfoy behind you, she looks back at you and raises an eyebrow and all you do is smirk. She smirks back and subtly nods her head before moving to Hermione. 

“Hermione granger. Basically I’m just a book worm. Like hanging out with my friends and reading.” 

She glances between you two. 

“And you two are friends I presume? Your energy seems to match.” 

You both nod you heads. 

“Alright so you will be thing one.”

She points at you. And looking over at Hermione she deems her the other half of you.

“And you will be thing two. Any objections?”

You both laugh and shake your heads. She moves on to Harry and Ron. As Harry introduces himself he stutters trying to find something to describe himself. Finally saying that he is the quidditch captain. 

“Alright captain, moving on.”

Looking over at Ron her face lights up with recognition. 

“Red hair, pale skin. You must be a weasley! Please don’t tell me you’re anything like your trouble maker older brothers.” 

He laughs and shakes his head.

“No they are gits though, I do pretty much the same thing as harry. When it’s not us we have thing one and thing two over there with us.” 

You and hermione instantly shoot your heads over to where they’re talking and speak in unison.

“Only professor warren gets to call us that.”

Looking back at each other in shock you let out a laugh as Ron continues talking. 

“As you can tell they’re the bosses in this friendship.” 

Professor warren laughs and nods before sitting back and trying to think of a nickname for Ron. 

“I can’t come up with one off the top of my head, give me some time and I’ll come back to you on one.”

She moves to the table behind you, the class being relatively small after most of your grade dropping DADA after umbridge. After a few ravenclaws and some more hufflepuffs she finally gets to Malfoy.

“My name is Draco malfoy, I’m the seeker for the slytherin quidditch team. And that’s about it.”

She looks at him.

“Ok blondie.”

You giggle a little catching his attention, the corners of his mouth upturn a tiny bit before going back to a frown.

As she makes her way back to the front of the class she begins to speak as the bell rings. Everyone packing there things she shouts over all the noise. 

“Remember that assignment is due next class period!”

Walking out the door you walk back to the common room before heading up to your dorm. Grabbing your potions textbook and removing your alchemy one. 

Making your way to the library you find Malfoy already waiting for you. 

“Come on we aren’t sitting up here it’s too noisy.”

Walking past him he stands up and grabs his bag. Following you to the very back of the library, in between the last shelves there is a mountain of books all stacked up with a little space in between. Like a hall way. 

Squeezing through with no problem you hear Malfoy grunt.

“Where the hell are we going y/l/n?”

“You’ll see Malfoy be quiet.”

Finally arriving to a table with a few chairs and a decent window overlooking the black lake. Sighing as you put your bag down and pull out the chair in the corner. 

“How in the hell did you even find this place? It’s so quiet.”

You look up at him as he sits wipes the dust from his chair before sitting down. 

“I was having an anxiety attack and the quiet seems to calm me down, so I processed that the library would be quietest it was still too noisy out front so I stumbled back here. Been my safe haven since second year.”

He nods slowly before asking.

“Am i the only one who knows about this?”

You nod. Reaching for your bag you pull out your notes and assignment from potions. Seeing the apples in the bottom of your bag you reach for them.

Pulling out your red one and placing it on the table you clear your throat holding out the green one for him to take. He eyes you suspiciously before taking it and inspecting it.

“You didn’t poison this or anything right.”

You snort. 

“No calm down Snow White, take it as an olive branch or a peace offering. I don’t want us to be enemies if we’re being forced to work with each other for an entire semester.”

He looks confused at your name calling, rolling your eyes you Take a bite of your own apple before scanning over your notes. 

“So I’ve added to my notes since yesterday night so it’s almost done I’m on the last bit of instructions on my wit sharpening potion and I should be done with my end.”

Pulling out his stuff he looks over what he has.

“I couldn’t sleep when I got back to my dorm last night so I almost completed mine as well.”

Nodding you both silently set off to finish the last bits of your assignment. You hear the crunch of him biting into the apple and you smile. 

A little later you both finish and exchange papers to confirm that what you had was correct. 

“This looks correct. I’m going to copy what you wrote down onto my paper. Is there something you can work on in the mean time?”

You nod, and pull out your book.

You’re half way through a page when Draco finishes. He slides your paper back over to you so you can copy your own. 

“What were you reading? Not that I care or anything.”

You roll your eyes and smile. 

“My favorite muggle book right now.” 

He nods his head before starting to write down his portion of the notes onto the assignment paper. Quickly writing down your own, you finish before Draco does. 

When he does finish he slides his paper across the table for you to copy. You see him grab your book you were reading. Your sticky notes of hermione still sitting on the back. 

As you start coping his work he flips the book around to read the back but is met with your drawing, Analyzing it closely. 

“I didn’t know you drew.”

You nod in acknowledgment.

“Yeah sometimes, that was from the express when I was bored. Just a quick sketch.”

Continuing to copy down his work he opens your book. It was one of your new favorites, Percy Jackson and the olympians. You were halfway through the second book, having already read the series once before you read it again to analyze it more deeply. 

“This seems like bullshit.”

You snort at his response to reading the inside cover.

“Well Your highness it is fictional. And I’m almost done give me like 2 more minutes.”

Sitting back in his chair with your book he continues to study while you finish scribbling down his work. 

“Here I’m done, thanks.”

He nods, you sit there contemplating getting up for dinner or trying to do your DADA assignment. You look up at him and he seems to be reading your book. 

“That’s the second book in the series, If you want to understand you’ll need to read the first one.”

He looks up at you over the edge of the book.

“That makes sense considering I have no idea who “Percy” is.”

You snort as you put away your potions textbook in your bag. He places your book down at the table and you pick it up placing it in your bag as well.

When you open your bag you see your DADA assignment, he is in the class so it wouldn’t hurt to ask? Right?

“Hey do you maybe want to start the DADA assignment? Not like do the whole thing but just get the basics Down like with this assignment?”

He looks at you suspiciously before agreeing. 

“Sure it’s not like I payed attention in that class anyways. Stupid umbridge made me want to smash my skull against a wall.” 

“Just be happy you never got detention with her, I still have scars.”

He looks up at you confused and you realize that you over spoke. 

“Never mind forget what I just said. But yes she was annoying.”

Pulling out the assignment you two continue to name off things you learned about last year.

“I don’t know why but after learning about iguanas I wanted to get one but my mom wouldn’t let me.”

He snorts

“What the vampire bat was too scary for you?”

You laugh back and continue to write. You guys finish up writing down the names of everything you learned. 

“I’m bored let’s take a breakkkkk”

You whine at him. He looks annoyed at first but still ends up putting his quill down. 

“Ok what do you want to do.”

You bring your hand up to your chin as if you’re thinking. 

“Well I would say truth or drink. Most definitely my go to but I don’t have any alcohol here so.”

He looks at you surprised.

“Didn’t think a princess would be into such naughty things.”

He looks at you with a smirk on his face. 

“Oh you have no idea.”

Matching energy has always been easy for you, so teasing back Malfoy was no issue.

“I’m craving a butter beer.”

You stand up and pack up your things throwing on your robes and bag you see him still sitting down.

“Well are you coming or not?”

You shoot him a duh look. He quickly scrambles to pack his items and is soon by your side squeezing through the maze of books. 

Walking out of the library with Malfoy by your side definitely was strange to say the least. He had been a lot easier to talk to and get along with than you had originally thought. 

Getting strange stares from kids in your grade was going to happen regardless. What you didn’t expect was Draco telling you that pansy had thrown a fit over him coming to meet you. 

“Yeah she basically ignored me for the entirety of lunch after I told her I was meeting you in the library.”

“Strange. I wonder what caused the stick up her ass.”

He laughed louder than expected causing a couple kids to turn their heads.

“Hey wait where are we going this isn’t the way to hogsmeade.”

You look at him and roll your eyes.

“well your highness, due to my friend group I know a way or two to sneak around with out being caught. We aren’t permitted to leave the grounds during the school week.”

You continue walking your way trying to be inconspicuous, with Malfoy on your arm that was kind of difficult. But eventually making it outside you listen to him keep pestering you. 

“Where in the hell are we going. We are out side there’s not going to be any secret passages out here.”

“Oh hush up Malfoy were almost there.”

Finally getting to the bottom of the steps you arrive at the whomping willow. You usher him to stand behind you. He moves to do so. You pull out your want and point it at the tree.

“Immobilus!” 

You shout stunning the tree, walking up to it you place your hand on a piece of bark, muttering the chant that opens the door to the passageway. 

He looks at you with genuine shock on his face. Motioning for him to hurry up he quickly walks over to you and walks into the secret passage. 

You close the door behind you, whispering lumos to light up your wand you lead him up all of the steps.

“I know it’s not the most glamorous but it’s the best way not to get caught. This leads to the shrieking shack, there’s a window that you can crawl in and out of in the very back.”

Finally getting there you show him where the window is and open it. Tossing your bag on the ground and sliding feet first through the window onto the ground outside. 

Him handing you his bag he tries to do the same thing as you but bails half way through and ends up getting stuck. Immediately laughing at him you hear him whine.

“Help me I’m stuck this isn’t funny!”

Grabbing his feet and giving him a tug he falls to the floor causing you to laugh more. Standing up he dusts off his pants and robes grabbing his bag from you. 

You go to close the window, leaving a chunk of sticky notes when you shut it so it won’t shut all the way. 

Picking up your bag off the ground you set off down the alley way. You turn the corner into the alleyway that leads to the Main Street and you hear your mother’s voice. 

Pulling Malfoy onto you against the brick wall you get very close and Bury your head into his neck. As he goes to pull away and protest you grip his back harder and whisper into his neck. 

“I heard my mother shut the hell up unless you wanna get caught.”

Finally stopping protesting and he leans into you to make it more believable. Putting his hands on the wall above your head, and moving his head to the side. 

Trying to listen to your mothers words you can only make out a few of them. 

“I’m nervous... she can’t... too young... not now..” 

You pull away from his neck and tell him to switch you. He does so like second nature, grabbing your hips and pinning you to the wall. Ducking his head into your neck he rests there, his lips actually sitting on your neck but not moving. Finally you can hear the conversation but this time it’s a males voice. 

Not one you recognize but definitely Male.

“She needs to know. You can’t hide it from her for ever. She’s not a child anymore.”

It was then that Malfoy decided to be a dick, he pulled his mouth away from your neck, going back and under your ear to place an actual kiss. You let out a small moan, making both adults shoot their heads over to you guys. 

“I though you said this alleyway was empty!”

“I thought it was!”

Making them quickly scramble away, you push Malfoy off of you. He has a victorious smirk on his face. 

“What the hell dude I said pretend!!”

He looks at you and shrugs his shoulders.

“I got bored. And they weren’t ever going to leave unless they knew someone was present. So I made us known. I can’t believe that actually worked.”

“You cant believe what worked.”

“The spot behind your ear. Blaise heard you talking about it to Hermione on the way back from transfigurations. If I were you I wouldn’t talk so openly about what turns you on. Might attract the wrong crowd.”

Scowling at him and pushing his shoulder once again you walk down to the edge of the alley way checking to see if your mother was any where near you. After the coast was clear you make a break for the three broomsticks. 

While most people wouldn’t care, there are a few teachers who come here from time to time and you couldn’t risk being caught right now. 

Opening the door to the warm smell of pumpkin pasties you make your way to the back, looking for a small table.

Finally finding one tucked in the back corner you go and sit down putting your bag on the back of your chair. 

“I’m gonna go get us some butter beer ok?”

He nods at you as you walk away and up to the busy bar. 

“Can I get two butter beers please?”

The guy behind the bar nods, as you’re standing there two guys approach you. They don’t look much older than you maybe early twenties but the sit on either side of you as you wait. 

“What’s a pretty young Lady like yourself doin here all alone. Shouldn’t you be in school like a good girl?”

You heavily sigh and roll your eyes Turning to the one on your right. 

“I’m not alone, and I’m getting some drinks if you must know. Now I would appreciate if you leave me alone.”

“Oh come on darlin we’re just being friendly. Thats all. Why don’t you let us by you some fire whiskey.”

“No thanks I’m good I just want the drinks I already ordered.”

Starting to get nervous you shift back and fourth on your feet wishing the guy would come back with your drinks already. 

“now there’s no need to be rude princess we’re just being nice.”

They start to move in closer, right when the guy on your left puts his hand on your arm you feel a pair of arms wrap around your waist. 

“Hello love, what’s taking so long for our drinks?”

You instantly recognize the voice and lean back into his arms. 

“I don’t know, they do seem quite busy though.” 

“And who are your friends here?”

“Not friends just some guys who won’t leave me alone.”

“You heard the lady leave her alone. Run along now.”

They look at each other and laugh hysterically. 

“What are you gonna do about it you twig. It’s not like you could stop us if you try.”

At this time the guy comes back with your drinks and sees Draco standing behind you. 

“Oh! Mr Malfoy! I didn’t realize you were here. Would you like me to add it to your tab?”

At the mention of his last name the two guys bothering you paled. Draco nods his head at the man. 

“What I will do is have my father send his men after you for bothering my girlfriend after she ever so pleasantly asked you to leave her alone.”

At this They scramble from their seats and practically run out the door. Letting go of your waist Draco spins you around. 

“Are you ok? Sorry about that I saw them bugging you and it looked to be getting serious.”

You nod your head at him as you turn around to grab the beers off the counter. 

“Yes thank you, I’m ok but those guys really wouldn’t leave me alone.” 

Handing his mug to him you both make your way over to the table you previously sat in. Sipping on your mugs a waiter finally comes over to your table. You order fish and chips, Malfoy ordering the same. 

“Are you sure I can’t pay you for my meal? I didn’t expect you to just have an open tab.”

“Don’t worry about it I have an open tab here during the year and my father pays it off at the end of the school year.”

You nod your head as you slowly sip on your drink. 

“So prey tell, why do you feel the need to pick on me and my friends your highness.” 

He looks shocked, not expecting you to be so blunt in questioning him. 

“Well to start with the weasleys, my father always talked down on them. “Pure blood and poor. What a waste of good blood.” So I kind of took that and ran with it.” 

You nod your head waiting for him to continue. 

“Potter was just collateral damage, but Hermione being a Mud- a muggle was also frowned upon in my house.”

He stopped himself from saying Mudblood. Which you silently thank the gods for because you didn’t have the energy to go off on him right now. 

“You were a loner for a long time, but when you became friends with them it looked like you finally had a family. Like you belonged. And I guess I was upset with that, why I couldn’t tell you. But I was.”

You nod your head at him again but he stops talking.

“I’ve said too much I’m sorry I’m rambling. Let’s talk about something else.” 

“Ok well. I heard you wanted to get into alchemy?”

“Oh yeah, it’s like older science basically. I’m good at potions so I figured why not.” 

You giggle a little.

“Malfoy darling did you forget that I’m in alchemy.”

His cheeks turned pink either at the nickname or at the fact that he forgot you were. That you could not decipher yet.

“Yes I did I apologize, but yeah I wanted to get into it but the class was full. Completely bull shit if you ask me.”

“Yeah the class is quite small. There’s maybe 20 students max in the class. But if you ever wanted to know what was going on in the class I’d be happy to fill you in.”

He looks up from his mug. 

“Seriously?”

You nod and take a sip of your own. 

“Yeah, I don’t think it’s fair to have an interest in something and be denied access too it.”

“If only you knew.”

You looked up at him confused but before you could say anything your food arrives. Thanking the waiter you dig in, all you had was a dainty apple between lunch and now. 

You feel is eyes on you as you eat, slowing down your pace even though it pained you. You Finish your bite before speaking.

“I’m sorry I haven’t ate since lunch, I normally can get a snack after class. I’m a tad bit hungrier than usual.”

The corners of his mouth upturn into a small smile.

“It’s okay.”

Continuing to eat at a slower pace, you finish your food and look up at Malfoy. Who’s already looking at you. Immediately a wave of self consciousness rolls over you. 

“Is everything ok? Do I have something on my face?” 

Taking a napkin and dabbing your mouth. He just grins. 

“No I was wondering if you’d like to order Desert, we’re already here we might as well.”

Nodding your head he motions for the waiter to come over ordering himself a slice of apple pie, you agree and say you want the same thing. 

Soon the waiter brings you your pie and you devour it. The pie from here has always been one of your favorite things about coming to hogsmeade. 

After you finish your desert you drink the rest of your butter beer before getting up to wash your hands. On your way to the bathroom you bump into a woman, she apologizes and you realize that you had bumped into none other than your own mother. 

Trying to make your voice sound deeper you duck you head down and mutter out an apology. Quickly rushing to the restroom and washing your hands. Hurrying back to the table you see her sitting with a man. Who was most definitely not your father. 

Cursing to yourself you grab your bag off the chair and quickly explain that your mother was indeed here and you had to pass her table to get out the door. 

Having Malfoy walk on the side near her table he wrapped his arm around your shoulder pulling you into his body trying to cover you as much as possible. 

Finally you make it out the door and book it across the street back to the alley way you came down. He didn’t let go of you until you were back at the window. Pulling the window up and taking out your sticky notes you look around for the crate that is always near by

“Shit shit shit”

“What’s wrong”

“The crate that is normally here to step on isn’t here, I can’t reach the window with out it.”

He looks at you for a second before speaking. 

“Here come here I’ll boost you up.”

Looking at him skeptically you take your bag off and throw it through the window. Watching him fold his hands together and crouch down for you to step on them. 

Putting your foot on his hands, he boosts you enough to where you can grip the windowsill and throw one of your legs inside. In the process you hit your head on the windowsill and fell inside and onto the floor. 

“Oh my god y/n are you ok??” 

You hear him whisper shout. You slowly stand up and peak your head outside of the window. Giving him a smile he looks up at you with a goofy grin on his face before telling you to get away from the window. 

He threw you his bag before he backed up from the window. Moving away from the window you watch curiously at what he’s going to do. Hearing his feet hit the dirt at a fast pace you realize that he was running. 

He ran the short distance and jumped, his hands landing on the inside of the window. You watch as he pulls himself up and head first through the window. Landing on his ass, he gives you a victorious smile.

Extending a hand, much like you did the day in the book store. Except this time he took it. Pulling him up he once again dusts off his pants and reaches for his bag. 

“Remind me to ask madam rosemerta for a crate next time.”

He grins and nods going to the entrance you guys came in. You turn around and shut the window before catching up with him. He gestures for you to go first, pulling out your wand and casting lumos you slowly make your way back through the underground passageway. 

Getting to the door you press on it and peak out to make sure that no one is near before ushering Malfoy out of the door. Making sure the door closes all the way you place your hand on the same piece of bark and mutter the locking enchantment. 

As you and Malfoy walk up to the castle you run into his smaller group of friends. 

“Well well well what do we have here.”

You hear Blaise speak from behind you. You roll your eyes and begin to speak but Malfoy beats you too it. 

“Oh fuck off blaise. Mind your own.”

You giggle at this response causing him to look down at you. The corners of his mouth upturning before going back into a frown.

Continuing on and back into the castle, he surprisingly walks you all the way back to your common room. It’s almost nine and that is the time everyone had to be back in their common rooms. 

“Malfoy you’re going to be late.”

“It’s ok crabbe and goyle will cover for me till I can get there.”

Standing in front of the fat lady you whisper the password and the painting swings open. Sitting on the couch is Hermione and Ginny. They immediately spring up at the noise and Hermione sends you a death glare. 

You turn back around to Malfoy and smile at him. 

“As you can see by my parents over there I’m   
In trouble. Thank you for adventuring with me tonight. But let’s not skip dinner too often ok? Cant have you paying for me all the time.”

He just smiles down at you and nods at you. 

“Goodnight Malfoy.”

“Goodnight y/l/n.”

Heading into the common room you are immediately bombarded with questions from the girls. 

“What the hell y/n/n!”  
“Why we’re you seen with the enemy!”   
“Where were you?”  
“Why were you gone for so long!”

Waiting for them to stop talking at the same time you sit down and take off your robes. 

“So it’s a long story. But we finished our potions assignment, and then started the one for DADA. Also sorry Hermione I know I said I would work with you in that.”

She shoots you a “really dude” look but motions for you to continue on. 

“ I wanted a butter beer so we went to hogsmeade, also I kinda showed him the shrieking shack tunnel. Don’t tell Harry.”

Ginny immediately sits up. 

“Wait wait wait what do you mean WE.” 

You look confused.

“I mean we as in me and Malfoy. We went to get some butter beers and walking down the alley way to the Main Street I heard my mothers voice. she was talking to some man about how “she’s to young to know” so I kinda pulled Malfoy onto me and made it look like I was kissing his neck.”

you hear both of them gasp. 

“YOU DID WHAT!”

“Shut up Mione! You’ll cause unnecessary attention!”

Looking back at the both of them once they had calmed down. 

“I didn’t actually kiss him, it just made us look busy and harmless so I could actually listen. But being buried in his neck, which he smells oddly like peppermint by the way, I could only hear bits and pieces. So I kinda made him switch places.”

Taking a breath and looking up to see them both stone faced waiting for you to continue. 

“So he took his hands off the wall from above my head and grabbed my waist and pinned me against the wall. I’m not even going to lie it was kind of hot, but it’s Malfoy so like ew gross.”

You hear Ginny giggle as you finish making you smile. 

“He had his face in my neck as the man spoke to my mom. He said “she needs to know. She’s not a child anymore.” And right after he said that he pressed an ACTUAL KISS behind my ear. Yk mione where I like it at”

Glancing over at her she nods. 

“Also remind me to never talk about sex in public again because I’m zero for two in that subject. But anyways l let out an involuntary moan causing both of the adults to whip their heads towards us and scurry off.” 

Look up at both of them genuinely embarrassed by the situation. 

“He told me that I should be more careful about where I talk about my sex life because Blaise over heard our conversation Mione.” 

Turning to look at her directly at her she look at you with a guilty face.

“Anyways we get into the three broomsticks and I go to get us drinks. And these guys won’t stop bothering me. Finally Malfoy gets up and PRETENDS TO BE MY BOYFRIEND. and yes you heard that right. He tells them that if they continue to bother his “girlfriend” that he would send his dads goons after them.”

Slightly laughing to yourself At the situation. 

“So we eat and everything and I get up to wash my hands. I bump into my mom. Making my way back to the table, Malfoy practically shields me from my mom as we walk past her table.” 

You figured you should leave the stuff about your friends out of it considering it wasn’t pertinent to your story.

“We get back and the crate is gone so he has to boost me into the window. I hit my head on the frame and basically fall into the house.”

You hear both girls let out a snort at the detail.

“It’s not funny guys it really hurt. Anyways Malfoy runs and grabs onto the window and pulls himself up. It was actually quite impressive considering how twig like he looks. Anyways he gets in and checks on my head before we make our way back.”

Looking up at them to see if they’re still listening and indeed they are. 

“We almost get inside but Blaise catches us and Malfoy literally tells him to fuck off. And then he walked me all the way back here. And now you’re all caught up.”

You look up at them and they look at each other. 

“So what we’re hearing is you went on a date with Malfoy and he made you moan.” 

The second ginny says that the twins come waltzing down the stairs. 

“Who made her moan now?” 

You hear George tease. Fred only egging it on. 

“Did he use a knife? Some ropes maybe?”

You look over at them with an annoyed look.

“Ha ha ha very funny. And quite frankly it’s none of your business if I tell you I’d have to kill you.”

They laugh at your joke before sitting down on either side of you. 

“So why do the girls get to know and not us.”

You look at both of them before answering.

“You see we have this circle of trust and blackmail. I love these girls to death. So If one of them spilled my guts I would simply spill theirs back.” 

They look over at the girls across from them and they nod back in agreement. 

They look at each other speaking at the same time.

“Girls are weird.”

Turning back to Hermione you started talking openly about cedric. You knew The boys wouldn’t dare say anything because you are actually trusting them with personal information. 

“I think ced has been avoiding me after what happened.”

You look between Hermione and Ginny. You had told Ginny and KB about it the first night you got here. You quickly learned that KB was very trustworthy and after you told her what happened she told you a story of her own to make you fell more comfortable. 

“He has seemed rather distant. He won’t even look in our direction. I caught him talking to Harry this morning but when i came around he ran off like he had seen a troll.” 

You look between Fred and George. They seem to be listening very intently. 

“Not a word of this to the other boys got it? Otherwise you will be excluded from girl talk for the rest of your lives.”

They quickly nod their heads and you laugh at their eagerness. 

“It’s not like I’m bummed we won’t do it again, dude was selfish and only lasted like 10 minutes. Practically had to get myself off.”

Both the girls let out a snort at your words while the boys seemed rather stunned. 

“10 minutes? You didn’t tell us that!”

You look over at Hermione and her face is covered in disgust. 

“She didn’t have to tell me. I heard her from the living room. You all were asleep downstairs. Your fucking bed kept hitting the wall.” 

The twins gasped louder than Ginny did. She looked shocked at first and then smiled.

“You know what I’m not surprised, considering your exhibitioism kink and all.” 

You immediately shoot your head over to her and grab the pillow Fred was squishing between him and the couch. 

“GIN!”

You throw the pillow at her and it hits her in the face. 

“You act like you didn’t agree it was hot!” 

You hear the boys simultaneously yell “gross!” And you just laugh. 

“So this is what girl talk is like. George remind me to never have sex again.” 

Fred says in a rather scared tone causing you all to laugh harder than you had been. 

“Yeah like I knew you guys talked about it but in incredible detail? Makes me never want to do anything ever again.”

Hermione looks over at the boys.

“Just don’t be bad in bed and you won’t be the talk of the session.” 

As she says this none other than Ron and Harry walk down the stairs. 

“Woah what in the hell did we just walk into. We just came to see where Fred and George went.”

Hermione and Ginny spin around as you and the boys look at them with wide eyes. 

“Girl talk. We’ve become one of the girls.” 

You hear George say from beside you causing you to laugh. Breaking the tension the boys come and lean on the couch behind the girls across from you. 

“Oh do continue on, we don’t get much of girl talk now.” 

You hear Hermione laugh.

“And you wonder why. Last time we even remotely talked anything “girly” you practically fainted.” 

Causing you to laugh as well. Suddenly the boys are sitting up, interested. 

“ok it’s not my fault that she was talking about nipple clamps and pain.” 

He points at you. Causing all eyes to turn to you. 

“I SAID THAT WASN’T TO BE REPEATED. YOU ASS.”

Taking the pillow from George watching Hermione and Ginny immediately duck as you threw the pillow at Ron’s face. Hitting him square on. 

“It’s not my fault you’re vanilla. I’m surprised you don’t faint when you talk to harry. Merlin knows that man has a kink or two.” 

You see Ginny perk up at that statement, but only you seem to notice. Giving her a cheeky smile, causing her to blush. 

“We don’t talk about that stuff like you do!” 

Causing everyone to laugh once more. Leaning into Fred as you watched your friends chat. The smiles across their faces as you all relax in the common room. Although it was past curfew mcgonagall sometimes let the older kids hang out in the common room for a little while after everyone else was up in the dorms.

Looking around at your friends you feel like you belong, this is what you come “home” too. Even if you don’t get days like this very often, your group stays as strong as ever.

After a little bit you start to fall asleep while leaning against Fred. Hermione comes over and gets you up. Bidding everyone a goodnight, you all peel off to your respected dorms. 

KB already asleep when you guys come in, the girls already dressed for bed. You change into pajamas and grab your bag. 

“I’m gonna go do my nightly stuff, don’t wait up for me I promise I’ll come back this time.” 

Getting into your slippers you make your way to the bathroom and pray you don’t get caught. You successfully make it to the restroom. 

Washing your face and brushing your teeth you leave your stuff on the counter, Using the restroom and washing your hands. Grabbing your bag, you creep back to the common room. Apologizing for waking the fat lady again. 

Upon entrance you see a little girl sitting on the couch. You recognize her as the little girl you let her sit with you. She’s curled up on the couch with a stuffed animal and she seems to be crying. 

“Love? What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

She looks up from you and she is indeed the little girl who sat with you. 

“It’s olive right? What’s wrong hun?” 

You go and sit down next to her. She turns to look at you, she looks like she hasn’t slept in days. She sniffles as she talks trying to stop herself from crying.

“The... the girls in my dorm.. they were teasing me... for sleeping with my stuffed animal.. I’ve been so homesick. I don’t know if I can do this.”

You look down at her, nothing but sympathy running through your body. You get comfortable in the couch before opening your arms and motioning for her to come cuddle into you. 

All of a sudden feeling very over protective of this small child. She finally comes and cuddles into your side as you both sit on the couch. You sit in silence for a little to regulate her breathing and make her stop crying. 

Eventually she stops crying and pulls away from you sitting crisscross and her legs facing you with the animal in her lap. You sit and turn, one leg folded under the other. with one hand slung over the back of the couch. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” 

She nods up at you. 

“I still have a stuffed animal too, she sits on my nightstand with the medicine I take. I bring her every year as a reminder of home.” 

She seems to perk up a bit at that. 

“They said I was a baby. That only babies sleep with stuffed animals.” 

“You’re 10 right?”

She nods her head at you. 

“I’ll be 11 in March.”

You nod your head at her.

“Well every day you get up by yourself, dress yourself, eat food , go to class, do homework, shower, and brush your teeth. Sounds pretty grown up to me.” 

She smiles and sits up at little more after your rant. 

“Everyone had their comfort items. Yours is the bear. Don’t be upset because some wannabe girls are doing stupid things.” 

She nods at you again. 

“But how do I make friends? You and your friends seem so close. Almost like a family.”

You smile at her, sadly at first but then a genuine one.

“Well in all honesty I didn’t meet them until my third year. My best friend punched a boy in the nose, he bullied us for being Gryffindors and muggle born. I went up to thank her and we became friends. Then her friends became my friends.” 

“So what you’re saying is I should punch a boy in the nose.”

You looked at her with a smile, seeing the humor in her eyes. 

“Just don’t let Snape see you.”

She laughs at that, making you feel better about cheering her up. 

“Whats your dorm number hun? Maybe I could  
Stop by and help you unpack or rearrange some stuff? Make it feel more like home?” 

“You’d really do that?”

You smile at her and nod. 

“Yeah of course. Anything for a friend.”

She smiles profoundly at that statement. 

“It’s 203, although I’m not in there until after 3rd period.” 

“It’s ok hun. I might not stop by tomorrow, I have potions and homework to do. But I will be by Thursday or Friday ok?” 

She nods at you as she stands up and stretches. 

“It’s getting late we should both get to bed.”

Nodding at you, you both walk the stairs together. Her walking to the second floor.

“Goodnight olive.”

“Goodnight y/n.”

Continuing your ascend on the staircase you finally get to your dorm and peak the door open. All the lights off and the sound of light snores confirms that they are all indeed asleep. 

Before sleeping you reach over and grab your bear off the nightstand, hugging it and kissing it on the head before placing it back and laying down. 

You fall asleep thinking about your adventure with Malfoy, how he had been so easy to talk to, how he just went along with your ideas, how he had made you moan so simply. You wondered if today changed anything.

**Author's Note:**

> So I completely suck at writing so any tips or recommendations are welcome.


End file.
